Soulmate
by Nanouee
Summary: Elena et Katherine se dispute la même âme; la même histoire, et s'affrontent à armes égales dans ce monde où la finalité pourra tout bouleverser.
1. It's a small crime and I got no excuse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de leur auteur et de la CW. Seuls les mots sont ma propriété.

Tout public exception chapitre 5, scène à connotation sexuelle.

**Situation** : Directement après le final de la saison 1

Damon/Elena Stefan/Katherine

Attention, je me suis permise de changer un peu l'histoire pour les besoins de mon « intrigue », donc les comportements de certains personnages peuvent varier. Bien que je m'appuie sur la fin de la saison 1, certains détails peuvent être bousculés.

**Résumé :** Elena rentre chez elle après les événements du 1.22 seulement elle se trouve face à Katherine qui est venue récupérer son âme. Suite à un sortilège lancé jadis, Katherine espère donc regagner son humanité en abrégeant la vie d'Elena. Ils se retrouvent tous emportés dans cette course pour la vie, pour l'âme, jusqu'au dénouement, une seule survivra, un seul amour perdurera…

Merci d'avance à ceux qui laisserons une petite review il n'y a pas beaucoup de fiction en français et je voulais y remédier me laissant emporter dans le monde fantastique de Vampire Diaries. Elle est complète et sera postée à raison d'un chapitre chaque jour ou tous les deux jours selon mon emploi du temps.

Enjoy !

_**Prologue**_

_It's a small __crime and I got no excuse_

_Musique conseillée_

_9 crimes – Damien Rice_

Quelque part entre mes mots, le sang s'installe, quelque part entre mes lignes, je meurs de ne pouvoir en changer le sens et je le rêve, je le dessine, cet univers où mes batailles ne s'entre choquent plus, où mes réminiscences ne s'affrontent plus, où les âmes ont la destiné qu'elles méritent, dans cet ailleurs que j'espère, dans cet ailleurs que je guette, je suis la seule à tracer les mots, je suis la seule à marquer le temps, je suis la seule à vivre l'histoire, unique à leurs yeux, visage partagé pour d'autres, bataille après bataille, l'âme se meure sans chemin, l'âme se meure d'être disputé entre deux corps qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, et je défie ma propre histoire et la sienne, je défie le sort de me donner une chance, une seule et unique, de tracer la marque, de bousculer l'ordre établi de la mort qui me poursuit.

De trahison en trahison, le désir vient au monde, d'une époque à l'autre, d'un amour à l'autre, le parfum, l'effluve de la reconnaissance, les corps qui se cherchent, le passé s'installe, le présent s'enfuit, et l'avenir, seule étincelle dans la pénombre est un trouble éternel…

Je suis commune dans ma singularité, prisonnière libre, torturée par le bonheur, fortifiée par mes faiblesses, je suis la rêveuse réaliste qu'un visage identique bouscule, forte faiblesse d'un inconnu qui se profile, de cet avenir dans le silence, de cet avenir dans l'errance de mes reflets solitaires, ce manque, ce besoin de mettre le point final, de tracer la dernière ligne, le moment ultime du dernier mot, du soupir, du sourire, le moment ultime où la fin est un recommencement.


	2. Cause you know that I'm always all for y

**Chapitre 1**

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

_Musique conseillée_

_What if - Safetysuit_

Certaines trahisons sont insurmontables.

Et pas à pas, je me dirigeais vers la maison entourée par la pénombre, loin du feu qui avait éclaté dans nos vies, qui avait faillit faire mourir mes reflets si fragiles, mes deux reflets si invincibles. Mes deux facettes, la plus sombre et torturée qui vouait une confiance sans borne à Damon la plus réaliste et terre à terre qui nourrissait une passion tranquille pour Stefan. De l'amour, rien que cela. Dans les trahisons il n'y a que cette essence, des sentiments qui se retrouvent bafoués, qui au lieu de s'épanouir se meurent de mensonges et de demi vérités. Ce soir, je n'avais pas seulement affronté les flammes, j'avais pu entre apercevoir dans les yeux de ma plus chère amie que mes faiblesses la décevaient, que mes deux reflets auraient dû se consumer et que je n'étais plus à ma juste place dans son cœur.

Je retrouvais le porche sous la couverture de la lune, et tandis que je montais les marches, un cri me parvint. Trahison.

Et je m'élançais vers la porte, attirée par cette voix qui faisait remonter d'autres mensonges d'autres souvenirs de trahisons passées, de destructions qui n'appartenaient même pas à mon histoire, et dans le hall je m'immobilisais. Le silence. Ce silence qui suit les batailles achevées, celle dont la finalité ne se discute plus. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang, la moiteur de l'air, je pouvais entendre le cri raisonnant dans le cliquetis de l'horloge monotone. La porte claqua dans mon dos, et en un instant je sentis la pression de sa main sur ma nuque, la douceur de ses doigts et leur extraordinaire force. Un autre bruit troua le silence, et des pas rejoignirent la scène troublante.

**- Ne te retourne pas**, murmura Damon, et je restais les yeux fixés sur l'embrassure de la porte.

Le bruit entêtant des talons aiguilles sur le parquet fit tiquer Damon, et je ne respirais même plus, je sentais juste mon cœur tambouriner, pulsation qu'il devait ressentir mais sa main ne quitta pas ma nuque, il attendait patiemment que l'intru se dévoile et quand la lame aiguisée d'un couteau apparu, j'étouffais un hoquet de surprise. Le sang rejoignait ses pieds, et pourtant cela ne dérangeait pas la femme qui repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et qui me lança le plus terrifiant des sourires. Ce sourire vivait sur mon visage, ce couteau dormait dans ma main, et je ne tentais même pas de rechercher la moindre différence entre nous seule sa nature nous séparait. Vampire dans l'âme, manipulatrice sur le terrain, Katherine Pierce ne craignait pas les trahisons, elle était à l'origine de la plus douloureuse, 145 ans après son escapade elle jouait encore avec les mots, torturant ceux qui avaient assisté à sa danse, jadis.

-**Tu m'as embrassée. Tu n'as pas senti la différence ? **Demanda Katherine et il me repoussa brusquement sur le coté, faisant barrage avec son corps.

-**Katherine. Qui as-tu torturé aujourd'hui ? **

**-Toi, **répondit mon double, et je les regardais s'affronter sans en comprendre le sens.

-**Bien joué**, murmura t-il en se tournant vers moi, soudain affligé.

-**La ressemblance est frappante n'est ce pas ? Ce pauvre John est tombé dans le panneau. De façon terriblement humaine, je dois l'avouer. Il portait cette foutue bague. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Mais rien ne m'est impossible, Damon.**

_**« Il est amoureux de toi ».**_

Ma mère avait prononcé ces mots. Et je les avais presque oubliés, j'avais presque banni cette vérité dérangeante, et pourtant, j'avais devant les yeux une étonnante réminiscence, ces deux êtres qui s'affrontaient, qui donnaient corps à leur ancienne trahison celle qui avait mené à notre rencontre, qui avait ramené les frères dans leur antre, vers moi, vers la mort, vers la vengeance de Katherine. Et je pouvais entendre les faibles gémissements de John derrière la cloison, et la chasseresse se tourna enfin vers moi.

-**Tu as le droit d'aller aider ton papa, trésor. Ce serait dommage qu'il ne meurt avant que tu n'aies pu connaître sa formidable histoire d'amour avec sa vampire nouvelle née. La confiance est importante Elena, construire une relation sur un mensonge ne mène qu'à la perte.**

**- Que veux-tu Katherine ?** Demanda Damon. **Abrégeons la discussion, la journée fut rude.**

**-Laissons d'abord cette chère Elena passer veux-tu.**

**-Si tu oses la frôler, je…**

**-Damon, mon cher Damon. Tu n'as donc rien appris en 145 ans. Je fixe les règles. Mais parlons de tes petits mensonges. Comme si Elena pouvait seulement supporter de poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu es tellement naïf, tu l'as toujours été.**

**-Autre chose Katherine ? Tu m'as bien eu, je suis tombé dans le panneau, tu es toujours la plus forte, tu es toujours la plus diabolique, et ces 145 années d'errance n'ont rien changé.**

**-Tu es toujours amoureux de moi, **dit-elle en souriant et je restais plaqué contre le mur, tremblante, jouant du regard entre Damon et mon autre moi-même.

**-Non. Tu te trompes. J'ai cessé de t'aimer depuis longtemps, je me raccrochais juste à un souvenir pitoyable d'une histoire d'amour qui n'a en fin de compte jamais existé. Tu es un fantôme dans cette existence Katherine. **

**-Elena ? John t'attend. Laisses donc les adultes discuter de leurs vices. Et il est certain que Damon et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, les corps se manquent…**

Il lui lança un regard glacial et me tendit la main. Je me rapprochais de lui, et pu apercevoir la marre de sang qui s'étendait au pied de Katherine toujours perchée sur ses talons, négligemment adossée à la chambranle. Elle s'écarta pour me laisser passer de façon théâtrale et je ne lui jetais même pas un regard je me retournais juste pour voir Damon fondre sur elle, et l'étendre contre la cloison qui crissa bruyamment les doigts autour de sa nuque, ses lèvres si proches des siennes que cela en était troublant. Dérangeant.

Je découvris John allongé sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres mouvantes, il récitait une sorte de complainte ou peut être une prière, et quand il aperçu mon visage au dessus du sien, la peur traversa son regard, quelques secondes où dans son esprit je semblais porter les traits de mon double toujours entre les mains de Damon. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres, rien que des sons inaudibles, aucunes excuses, juste cette culpabilité lancinante dans ses prunelles, cette culpabilité pour m'avoir demandé de choisir entre mon amour et ma famille. Trahison.

Et posais une main sur son épaule, évitant la vue de ses doigts à présent inexistants, de la plaie sanguinolente de son abdomen, oubliant son souffle rauque et irrégulier, j'attrapais le téléphone le cœur battant, composais le numéro des secours en tentant tant bien que mal d'éponger le sang, de l'empêcher de se rependre à mes pieds, et le nouveau silence qui s'installait me fit trembler un courant d'air traversa la pièce et bientôt Damon fut à mes cotés, les yeux brillants, le corps endolori de s'être battu contre la traîtresse qui avait fait de sa non existence un enfer sans finalité. Il regarda son ennemi leurs yeux se croisèrent, se noyèrent, et quand les secours pénétrèrent dans la maison, il m'aida à me relever sans un mot, sans une explication Katherine allait et venait, Katherine n'avait aucune frontière, aucune barrière, l'amour ne la transcendait pas, l'amitié ne pouvait pas l'émouvoir, et pourtant elle était prête à se battre avec moi pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait jadis possédé…Eux.

Damon prit ma main pour sortir de la maison, et je me laissais faire, je n'avais plus la force de lui résister, de chercher à comprendre ce que Katherine venait faire dans notre équation, lequel elle comptait me ravir, et combien de temps elle me laisserait la vie sauve. Nous restâmes sur le palier, suivant les ambulances hurlantes qui éloignait le sang de nos vies, et Jeremy descendit lentement les escaliers, marche après marche, livide, tremblant, comme si il avait vu la mort se dessiner devant ses yeux.

**-Tu es couverte de sang…**murmura Jeremy en tendant la main vers moi et Damon scruta ses pupilles avec attention.

**-John a été attaqué par un rôdeur, où étais-tu ?** Demanda Damon, et il lâcha ma main moite et couverte de sang.

**-Je dormais…Je rêvais. Mon monde ne s'était pas écroulé ce soir, et je pouvais vivre heureux. Enfin.**

**-Avec une immortelle qui te verra mourir un jour ? Tu es fou…**

**-Que fait Stefan avec ma sœur ?** Demanda Jeremy et je sursautais.

Stefan. Je m'éloignais lentement pour fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries…Interminable silence de cette voix que j'aurais voulu entendre, qui aurait dû me rassurer, interminable absence de cette essence qui aurait dû me réconforter, me sauver, et j'oubliais Jeremy, j'oubliais Damon qui scrutait la pénombre à la recherche de sa nouvelle ennemie je montais dans ma voiture et mis le contact, faisant gronder le moteur pour arracher le silence je lançais la voiture dans l'allée et soudain il fut devant moi, les bras croisés sur son buste, les yeux brillants.

**-Tu es trop bouleversée pour aller à l'hôpital seule**, dit-il en s'installant à mes cotés.

-**Je ne vais pas à l'hôpital. Je vais voir Stefan**, fis-je

-**C'est un grand garçon, Elena. Moi-même, je lui épargne les cookies et le verre de lait. Et pourtant je suis son grand frère adoré.**

**-Que s'est il passé avec Katherine ?** Demandais-je en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

**-Tout doux ! Ces petites routes de campagnes sont terrifiantes même pour un immortel.**

**-Que s'est il passé avec Katherine ? Que veut-elle de moi ? Stefan ? Toi ? Et pourquoi l'a tu embrassé ? Se faisait-elle passer pour moi ?**

**-Puis-je prononcer un oui multiple ? J'économise ma salive pour mes cours de tuba. **

**-Tu ne pourras jamais être sérieux**, Murmurais-je en prenant le virage un peu trop serré.

Il attrapa le volant, et ses mains couvrirent quelques instants les miennes, toujours pleines de sang et tremblantes. Il évita de croiser mon regard, et je le fuyais, je restais fixée sur la route dont les lignes se brouillaient et bientôt la maison sortie de la pénombre et je freinais brusquement, faisant crisser les pneus sur les graviers et mettant fin à cette interminable salve de question sans réponses.

Damon m'ouvrit la portière et disparut. Un courant d'air violent m'avait parcouru, de nouvelles plaintes vinrent rejoindre le silence de la nuit, et je me précipitais seule vers la maison où les portes battantes m'offraient une vue imprenable sur la bataille des damnés. Il avait senti sa présence, son essence, ce parfum qui avait caractérisé cette femme pendant plus d'un siècle, son absence l'avait rendu sensible à la moindre effluve, et je ne pensais pas me retrouver un jour en compétition avec la femme de leur vie.

Face à face, Damon et Stefan s'affrontaient, se jaugeaient, en une seconde il avait rejoint son frère, son ennemi et ils ne semblaient pas se battre ensemble contre la vampire qui siégeait dans leur salon, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil.

-**Par ici, Elena. C'est un plaisir de te voir assister à leur duel final. Il leur a fallu 145 ans et un vulgaire double pour revenir à la raison. Je suis leur seul objet de convoitise. Tu n'es qu'une bouche trou, un acceptable en attendant mieux.**

**-Stefan !** Criais-je et il me regarda les yeux injectés de sang, tandis que Damon le plaquait au mur. **Qu'est ce que tu fais ? **

**-Que t'a-t-elle fait ? Que t'arrives t-il ? Il faut la détruire…**Reprit Damon et le regard fou de Stefan passa de moi à son frère inlassablement vide.

-**Non !** S'écria Stefanet Katherine sortit de sa poche un jeu de carte, dont elle dégagea la reine de cœur.

-**Vois-tu Elena, il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule reine de cœur, qu'une seule femme pour Stefan, qu'une seule femme pour Damon. Et je suis cette reine. **

-**Tu es pitoyable Katherine, si tu crois que ton retour change tout c'est que tu en encore plus folle qu'il y a 145 ans**, lança Damon et Stefan profita de cet instant d'inattention pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

Et je me précipitais sur eux, faible dans ma simple condition de mortelle, et aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement pour m'écarter, je les repoussais, les éloignais, et pris place au milieu de leur discorde, image vivante de la trahison qui les avait mené ici. Je cherchais le regard glacé de Stefan, les yeux injectés de sang, les mains serrées le long de son corps, il défiait son frère et me défiait et je ne ressentais plus rien, j'avais devant moi un pantin, totalement manipulé par la femme aux talons aiguilles, toujours installée dans son fauteuil à brandir la dame de cœur comme argument final.

**-Stefan?** Murmurais-je et il daigna enfin me regarder dans les yeux, fuyant un instant la guerre de sa vie. **Tu ne peux pas la laisser entrer dans nos vies, je te reconnais pas…Nous nous sommes quittés il y a à peine 3 heures. Et John…**

**-Oui, ce pauvre John, je devais mettre fin à sa vie, il a échoué. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour vivre pourtant.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu prépares Katherine ? **Demanda Damon en croisant les bras sur son torse. **Une sorte de danse des damnés ? Tu es venue nous regarder nous entretuer ?**

**-Je suis venue vous tester, et tu as perdu Damon. Tu m'as embrassé.**

**-Je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé si j'avais su qui tu étais**, se défendit-il et Stefan sortit de sa torpeur.

-**Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Tu as embrassé Elena ?**

**-Non Katherine**, répliqua Damon et tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, leurs voix, leurs visages, et je dû m'adosser au chambranle, tremblante.

**-Et pourquoi ? **

**-C'était dans le feu de l'action, cela ne représentait rien.**

**-Tu es complètement perdu mon pauvre Damon. **

**-Et toi ?** Contra Damon, **pourquoi es tu entrain de défendre ce monstre ? Elle t'a retourné la cervelle, tu es totalement sous son emprise.**

**-Il est encore amoureux de moi,** lâcha Katherine en se relevant et Damon s'éloigna de nous pour la rejoindre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, figés, dans leur jeunesse éternelle, au souvenir de leur dernier baiser, de leur dernière étreinte mensonge du premier au dernier jour, et il venait enfin de se l'avouer.

**-Il est amoureux de moi,** répéta t-elle, et Stefan fuyait mon regard. **Et je suis revenue pour en profiter. J'ai attendu le bon moment ce moment idéal où l'histoire se rejouait inlassablement Damon et Stefan face à mon double, tous les deux amoureux de la même femme pendant que leur ancienne réminiscence entrait à nouveau dans la danse. On dirait du Shakespeare. Sensationnelle sur scène. Et il est amoureux de toi, Elena, **poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers moi. **Et là tu te demandes sûrement duquel je veux parler ? Bien entendu. Deux pour le prix d'un.**

**-Que cherches-tu Katherine ? **Fis-je en la nommant pour la première fois, et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher de moi Damon la contra.

**-Tu as enfin la réponse à ta question Elena,** répondit-elle en riant ouvertement, et Stefan s'éloigna encore, marchant au hasard dans la pièce, toujours plus proche de Katherine. **Je veux mon âme. C'est toi qui l'a détient. Vois-tu, je vais te faire un petit cours d'histoire occulte. Un vampire n'a pas d'âme, pas de cœur, normalement les sentiments lui sont inconnus, autrement dit nous sommes des spécimens à part. Avant de passer du coté tant convoité des ténèbres, j'avais une âme, ce petit quelque chose qui prouve l'humanité, et qui offre à ceux qui le croient une sorte de résurrection, une vie après la mort. Tu es mon âme Elena. Ces vies qui se croisent ne sont malheureusement** **pas un hasard, il y a eu une petite erreur…Cosmique.**

**-Je ne comprends rien**, fis-je en secouant la tête et pourtant Stefan et Damon restèrent interdit devant cette révélation.

-**Tu es moi Elena, je suis toi il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule âme pour un seul corps si tu meurs je retrouve mon humanité. C'est mon but, Stefan est une consolation, et ta mort est le début d'une nouvelle vie.**

**-Je t'interdis de la toucher !**

**-Tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux d'elle Damon, tu es amoureux de son reflet, de ce qu'elle représente, elle est moi, avant que les crocs ne poussent,** plaisanta t-elle et il serra les poings. **Autrement dit Elena, tu n'existes pas. Et une fois que tu serras morte, je serais à nouveau humaine, et j'aurais une autre vie.**

Et je reculais toujours, tandis que Damon me suivait du regard, et que Stefan, les prunelles dilatées rejoignait Katherine. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir hypnotisé, les vampires ne peuvent user de ce pouvoir que sur les humains. Et pourtant il en avait l'air, ses gestes faibles, et son regard fuyant, il me semblait si vulnérable face à cette femme qui me déniait l'existence, qui venait de m'apprendre que je n'étais qu'une pâle copie, que ma vie était une erreur, et que malgré des siècles de dominance dans ce monde des ténèbres elle souhaitait à nouveau porter l'humanité, connaître la faiblesse de ce cœur qui bat, de ce corps qui se meurt et je me contentais de secouer la tête, comme une folle, comme si je lui avais déjà donné mon essence pour qu'elle s'en abreuve.

**-Je ne l'ai pas hypnotisé. J'ai révélé cette partie de lui qui continue malgré tout à m'aimer, à me désirer, à me mettre sur ce pied d'estale que tu as atteint toi aussi Elena. Et ce n'est pas une coïncidence, nous ne pouvons pas vivre la même vie, nous ne pouvons pas évoluer dans le même monde, à la même époque, j'ai dû attendre ta naissance pour espérer revivre…Des centaines d'années pour revoir le drame se rejouer. Et que vas-tu faire Damon ? Vas-tu la défendre comme tu m'as défendu ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Stefan m'aidera**, conclut-elle et Stefan fit les cents pas, torturé.

**-Tu ne peux pas me faire cela ?** Hurlais-je et il s'immobilisa le dos tourné. **Tu ne peux pas retomber dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ? Mensonge sur mensonge ? Tu m'as aimé parce que je lui ressemblais ? Parce qu'avec moi tu avais la sensation de réparer tes erreurs, et tu pouvais fermer les yeux et l'imaginer vivante ? Elle vous a mené en bateau pendant 145 ans ! **

**-J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié ce que je ressentais pour elle, **dit-il comme un texte parfaitement apprit.

**-Tu mens !**

**-Non, j'essaye de te dire la vérité pour une fois,** murmura t-il.

**-Je sais que tu mens, tu ne peux pas me trahir…**

**-Une dramaturge en herbe**, lança Katherine en rejoignant Stefan. **Trahison, trahison, Elena. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne. **

Personne ne donna suite à sa réplique, Stefan restait le dos tourné, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, de plus en plus, jusqu'à effleurer sa main, et je reculais, frôlant les meubles sans les voir tant les larmes me brouillaient la vue, et il me semblait disparaître dans leur mascarade, je n'existais plus, la femme qui avait fait de leur vie un bonheur aux enfers était de retour, Stefan ne pouvait plus nous distinguer, il m'avait dénié l'existence, et j'avais le sentiment de mourir, aussi sûrement que ces images que je voulais chasser de mon esprit en fuyant. Je me sentais mourir comme si elle m'avait déjà sacrifié pour cette âme qui semblait indivisible. Je poussais la porte, et le rire de Katherine me poursuivie, je marchais sur la carte de l'équation finale, la dame de cœur remportait la partie. La maison semblait disparaître dans l'ombre et je courrais vers ma voiture. Je m'installais, et j'étais prête à la lancer sur la route, pour aller n'importe où mais loin d'ici, loin de ce qui me semblait une malédiction, elle ou moi, ma vie, ou son semblant de non existence, et j'étais seule, je me sentais désespérément seule, vouée à fuir toute ma vie durant les projets de mon double. Et j'éclatais de rire, ce rire si semblable à Katherine qui me glaçait l'âme, qui retournait mes entrailles, ce rire sec et brutal qui semblait sortir tout droit des enfers, cet endroit où les trahisons attendaient d'être jugées.

Et bientôt la portière coté passager s'ouvrit et Damon monta à l'intérieur. Il lança un vague regard derrière lui, et bientôt la maison, et la rue toute entière disparue. Je me lançais sur l'autoroute, vers un endroit inconnu, dans l'espoir que jamais elle ne pourrait suivre mon parfum, que jamais elle ne puisse rencontrer à nouveau mes yeux si semblables aux siens, mais je ne pouvais pas la fuir…J'étais elle.

**-Mais c'est une manie de me suivre ? Tu aimes prendre des risques et monter dans une voiture sur sa lancée ?**

**-J'aime prendre des risques, certes mais où vas-tu comme cela ?** Demanda t-il le visage crispé, **je t'en prie ralentis, il faut que nous parlions de cette folle à lier !**

**-Je vais aller dans une station essence, faire le plein et ensuite j'irais…N'importe où. Je peux te déposer au prochain carrefour sans problème. **

**-Est-ce que c'est une blague Elena ? Je ne vais pas te laisser aller « nulle part » toute seule. **

**-Je suis seule…Maintenant, je serais toujours seule.**

**-Foutaises ! Je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer pour mettre fin à la « non existence » de Katherine sur cette terre.**

**-Nous y sommes déjà,** répliquais-je et je riais toujours, nerveusement, me battant avec les tremblements compulsifs de mes membres.

Il se détourna vers la vitre, et la nuit nous enveloppait, je ne savais pas quand le jour devait poindre, mais je serais déjà loin, nous serions déjà loin et en sentant l'empreinte du collier que Stefan m'avait offert contre ma peau, je l'arrachais violemment, sans verveine, sans défense, mais cela m'importait peu. Damon l'attrapa avant que je ne le jette par la fenêtre, et je secouais la tête, un sourire terrifiant accroché aux lèvres, les yeux sur la route sinueuse qui ne me menait nulle part.

**-Je te le confie**, fis-je et il le mit dans la poche de sa veste avec dégoût. **Je ne veux plus que tu prononces le nom de ton frère dans cette voiture, ou je te jette sur la bas coté, et j'en suis tout à fait capable, vampire ou pas.**

**-Je n'en doute pas Elena mais nous devrions pouvoir trouver une solution.**

**-C'est elle ou moi. Et je compte fuir toute ma vie, je ne vais pas l'affronter à la loyale et ouvrir les bras à son poignard. **

**-Je suis là, et nous pouvons aller voir Bonnie et…**

**-Bonnie !** M'exclamais-je en souriant toujours. **Mon amie…Celle qui m'a trahie, et que j'ai trahie en prenant votre partie ? Celle-ci ? Et que devrais-je lui dire ?** _« Bonnie, je t'en prie aide moi, mon double maléfique veut mettre un terme à ma vie pour récupérer son âme.»_ **Et qui me dit qu'en la tuant, je ne mourrais pas ?**

**-Je ne sais pas…C'est la première fois que j'entends cela, et c'est peut être un mensonge. Katherine arrive toujours à ses fins, qu'elle prenne un chemin détourné ou qu'elle y aille franchement. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…**

**-Ne dis rien…J'apprécie ce silence. Avec toi,** fis-je et il baissa la tête.

Je m'arrêtais à la dernière station essence qui siégeait avant l'autoroute, et la voûte étoilée s'étendait au dessus de nos têtes, c'était une étonnante finalité des flammes, du sang, et cette bataille qui s'engageait pour une âme que j'avais toujours cru mienne, et je ne pensais à personne, dans cette égoïste démarche j'avais oublié l'homme qui se mourrait à l'hôpital, ce frère que j'avais abandonné sur un perron, et Stefan qui avait failli…

Trahison.


	3. I don't know what love is

**Chapitre 2**

_I don't know what love is_

_Musique conseillée_

_I don't know - Starsailor_

L'aube doucement venait au monde et j'avais confié le volant à Damon, je ne savais pas où il nous emmenait, ni pourquoi je me sentais étrangement en sécurité, et malgré tout j'avais pu m'endormir contre la vitre, quelques heures durant lesquelles le visage de Stefan m'avait hanté, dans mes rêves il m'apparaissait toujours aux cotés de Katherine qui tenait un poignard vengeur dans sa main, ses yeux toujours fixés au miens semblaient briller, des flammes animaient ses prunelles et elle se jetait sur moi, déchirant mon cœur pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait jadis. Et je m'éveillais au moment où Damon se garait devant un motel à la sortie de l'autoroute, à une centaine de kilomètres de Richmond je l'entendis soupirer et il se tourna vers moi.

-**Je ne ressens aucune fatigue j'aurais pu conduire ainsi jusqu'à New York mais je crois qu'il est temps de s'arrêter pour réfléchir.**

**-En gros, tu nous as conduit dans un motel, et tu espérais peut être que j'allais dormir bien gentiment en attendant que le soleil soit au zénith ? **Demandais-je et il eu ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

-**Exactement. Tu as besoin de dormir et de réfléchir à ce que nous faisons à ce moment précis. Je ne compte pas te laisser fuir Katherine toute ta vie je suis obligé de mettre le doigt sur son immortalité.**

Je secouais la tête et sortis de la voiture. Le vent glacial me fit frissonner, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Le motel ne payait pas de mine, mais j'avais besoin de me vider la tête, sur ce point il n'avait pas tort, et il ouvrit la porte, me laissant passer la première dans un geste théâtral qui fit poindre un sourire sur mes lèvres. Une petite femme siégeait derrière son comptoir, et elle se leva instantanément à notre vue, jetant sur un Damon un regard de convoitise qui me dérangea étrangement et je me raclais la gorge pour mettre fin à ce petit manège.

**-Bonjour, nous souhaiterions deux…**

**-Une chambre**, corrigea Damon.

-**Bien, nous sommes en basse saison, **répondit-elle avec un sourire de circonstance et je me mordis la lèvre, comme si ce détail pouvait nous intéresser dans notre quête. **Pour combien de temps ?**

**-Le reste de la nuit,** répondit Damon et je lui donnais un coup de coude.

-**Elle est payable à la journée vous devrez quitter les lieux ce soir avant 17H.**

**-Merci**, répondis-je et elle nous tendit la clé.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur nous pendant que nous nous éloignions vers le couloir principal, en effet deux personnes sans bagages, sans sac, qui demandait une chambre dans un motel à l'aube d'un nouveau jour n'était pas habituel, et je poussais la porte de la chambre qui sentait le renfermé pour m'étaler sur le lit. Damon referma le battant et s'installa sur une chaise à quelques mètres de moi, les bras croisés sur son torse, dans l'attente d'une explication, d'une solution que je n'avais pas encore trouvée.

**-Tu sais, passer du temps avec toi est un cadeau inestimable,** plaisanta t-il **mais cette comédie ne pourra pas durer que vas t-on faire ici ? Tu comptes aller jusqu'où ? Tu oublie ton oncle…Ton père, ou peu importe le titre qu'il porte, qui est probablement entre la vie et la mort dans un hôpital tu oublies Jeremy que nous avons abandonné sous le porche et tu oublies Jenna. Si Katherine ne te tue pas, ta tante le fera.**

**-Suis-je censée rire ?** Fis-je croisant mes mains sur mon ventre, les yeux tournés vers le plafond.

-**Je ne sais pas ce que tu es censée faire Elena, mais je suis persuadé que Stefan n'était pas dans son état normal.**

**- Te souviens-tu de la photographie de Katherine ? Celle qu'il a gardée dans sa chambre pendant 145 ?** Lui demandais-je et il fut obligé de baisser les yeux. **Ce jour là, j'ai cru que le ciel me tombait sur la tête, j'ai cru qu'il aimait mon reflet et pas ce que je représentais et de la voir ainsi, si réelle, ancrée dans notre propre histoire, dans ma vie qu'elle réclame avec tant d'ardeur c'est pire encore. Et la voir si proche de Stefan qui me jurait encore son amour deux heures plus tôt me rend malade. Alors, je ne veux même pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir si il était manipulé par son ex copine chasseresse, ou si il est retombé dans ses bras au moment même où il a sentie qu'elle n'était pas moi…Peu m'importe. Et toi ?**

**-Quoi moi ?**

**-Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ? Et je veux la vérité ! Pas celle que tu as sortie à Stefan pour expliquer ton geste, ce n'était pas qu'une pulsion n'est ce pas ? Tu es encore amoureux de Katherine ?**

**-Tu as tout faux Elena, mais je ne compte pas poursuivre cette conversation avec toi. Puisque je suis privée de mon congélateur préféré et qu'il me faut ma substance vitale, je te quitte quelques minutes. Je suis à présent obligé de passer au régime végétarien de ce cher Stefan. Je te ramène une biche ?**

**-Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de fuir ?**

**-Quand tu affronteras Katherine…Face à face.**

Et sur ses mots, il s'approcha pour me couvrir, il étendit une vieille couverture sur mon corps endolori et sa main frôla quelques secondes mon front, si peu de temps que je croyais un instant avoir imaginé cette sensation de chaleur passagère, cette présence dans l'absence, et il disparu, laissant un courant d'air frais et une obscurité chassée par l'aube naissante. Je déposais mon téléphone sur la petite table de chevet en bois, et tentais de m'endormir, de fuir ce moment entre tous où la solitude me pesait, je voulais oublier la menace de Katherine, le visage torturé de Stefan, le sang qui baignait le corps de John, le regard perdu de Jeremy, mais la seule chose qui vivait encore me troubla, le fantôme de Damon me poursuivait, la douceur de ses mains, la force de ses mots, et je me tournais, me retournais sans cesse pour finir par m'asseoir, en chassant mes cheveux de mon visage.

_**« Il est amoureux de toi »**_ Sans cesse, cette phrase me torturait, ces quelques mots lancés par ma mère biologique, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour déceler la faille, quelques secondes pour découvrir l'évidence que je fuyais. Et bientôt le visage de Stefan réapparut, j'étais censée l'aimer, l'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps, car dans mon conte de fée un peu particulier, il n'y avait que lui, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment tourné vers le mauvais frère, ce mauvais coté qui vivait aussi en moi et que j'ignorais. J'avais toujours associé Damon à Katherine, dans mon esprit il était amoureux d'elle, et cela me facilitait la tâche, maintenant toutes mes vérités étaient bouleversées tous mes piliers s'écroulaient, j'avais battis ma vie sur un mensonge. Trahison.

Et elle avait vu juste, elle ne baignait pas dans le mensonge, elle m'avait ouvert les yeux, quelques secondes durant lesquelles j'avais douté, douté de moi, de mes sentiments, de ce que je voulais, de ce qui était réel où non, et je n'étais pas Katherine, je ne pouvais pas rejouer l'histoire, je ne pouvais pas les confronter alors j'avais laissé mourir le doute, j'avais laissé mourir le sentiment naissant, rien ne devait transparaître et c'était dans les bras de Stefan que j'avais trouvé consolation, ressentant pourtant un vide impossible à nommer, impossible à combler…

Et le soleil bientôt me caressa le visage. Un nouveau jour, et j'étais loin de tout, j'étais loin de ma famille, de mes amis, de Stefan, et pourtant malgré tout, je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire le chemin inverse j'avais le sentiment de chercher beaucoup plus dans ces affrontements avec Damon la vérité. Il poussa la porte et s'installa à mes cotés. Sans un mot, sans un geste, il appréciait ce silence et j'avais presque peur de le rompre, de perdre la magie de l'instant, ce moment entre deux mondes, l'aube et le crépuscule où toutes les batailles se joues, pour la vie où pour l'amour.

**-Je sais que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil je n'étais pas loin.**

**-Tu n'es jamais loin de moi,** répliquais-je et il soupira.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux Elena ?**

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone me coupa dans mon élan et je me retournais pour voir apparaître l'image de Jenna sur mon écran, je tendis la main vers le téléphone sans décrocher sous le regard perplexe de Damon. Et ce fut à nouveau le silence. Qu'est ce que je voulais de lui ? Vérité, mensonge, amour, haine…Tout cela à la fois.

Il me prit le téléphone des mains et le posa entre nous, ce tout petit espace qui séparait nos corps, et je pouvais sentir sa chaleur malgré tout, la tension, les battements désordonnés de mon cœur en attente, et la voix de Jenna me fit sursauter, elle avait laissé un message sur mon répondeur. Nos regards se croisèrent et sa main glissa doucement vers la mienne.

_« Elena Gilbert ! Sache que c'est le seul message que tu recevras. Reviens tout de suite à la maison ou tu passeras un sale quart d'heure ! John est entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital et j'apprends par Stefan que tu t'es enfuie avec Damon ? Non mais est ce que c'est une blague ? Dis-moi juste que tu n'as pas perdu la raison et que tu reviendras. Le pauvre semblait profondément bouleversé et je le suis encore plus ! Comment oses-tu ? Où est passée cette fille responsable sur qui tout le monde pouvait compter jadis ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Damon ? Bref… Au final je m'en moque, rentre immédiatement à Mystic, Falls, et oui c'est un ordre. Ou j'appelle la police et je le fais coffré pour kidnapping. Je pense avoir été assez claire. Je t'attends ce soir pour le dîner. »_

Où était la fille responsable ? Elle n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Toute ma vie durant, j'avais comblé les attentes de mes parents, de mes petits amis, de mes amis, jamais je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose pour moi, parce que j'en avais envie, déraisonnable ou non, et Stefan était encore entre nous dans cette pièce, nous n'étions pas seuls, son fantôme rodait, vivait dans nos doutes, et la main de Damon s'éloigna brusquement de la mienne il se releva pour se poster devant la fenêtre sans un mot.

**-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi**, fis-je et il ne cilla pas. **Et je suis une idiote.**

**-C'est moi l'idiot,** dit-il en se tournant brusquement. **Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais de tout cela.**

**-Tout quoi ? Katherine est revenue dans vos vies et je n'existe plus. Je suis elle, dans les manières, dans les traits, certainement jusqu'à la longueur de nos cheveux ce n'est pas étonnant que l'original détrône le sosie.**

**-Tu es complètement à coté de la plaque, Elena. Stefan ne t'aurait jamais fait cela.**

**-Tu le défends ?**

**-Je connais Katherine. Je l'ai longuement pratiqué, je sais de quoi elle est capable, elle est manipulatrice et perfide jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle est égoïste et elle vient encore de nous le prouver. Elle veut récupérer son âme. Nous ne comptons pas. Il est impossible qu'elle ait pu un jour aimer l'un d'entre nous.**

**-Pourquoi l'as-tu tant recherché ?**

**-Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que j'étais seul, **avoua t-il et il franchit en quelques secondes l'espace qui nous séparait. **Mais Stefan ne peut pas être encore amoureux d'elle.**

**-Il y a quelque chose si elle a pu aussi facilement le dompter c'est qu'il restait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Katherine. Et chez toi, il n'y a plus rien…**

**-Elena, chez moi il n'y a rien pour personne. Et il n'y aura jamais plus rien,** assena t-il et ses yeux se brouillèrent. **Tu devrais remettre ton collier ou te faire une tisane de verveine au cas où.**

**-J'ai confiance en toi.**

**-Tu as tort.**

**-C'est à moi d'en juger, c'est à moi de prendre mes propres décisions.**

**-Je ne serais pas l'objet de ta rébellion et je n'irais pas en prison pour tes beaux yeux,** dit-il en souriant franchement cette fois ci et je posais une main sur son bras sans qu'il ne recule.

**-Ce que je veux de toi ? **Repris-je et il me semblait le voir retenir son souffle imaginaire. **La vérité. Ne me trahis pas, Damon. Je n'ai plus de collier, je n'ai plus de verveine et tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi avec mon esprit, seulement dis moi la vérité.**

**-J'ai embrassé Katherine…Il n'y avait aucune pulsation, pas de cœur, pas d'âme, je l'ai senti mais j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi.**

Et là, dans tous les romans du monde il y aurait eu un baiser, ce baiser passionné entre deux êtres qui avaient attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, le désir puissant d'union, de paroxysme vivait en nous, et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, hypnotisée par la couleur changeante de ses prunelles, par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, ces mots qui ne pourraient plus s'effacer jamais plus. Et il leva la main pour caresser mes cheveux, les éloignant de mon visage pour frôler ma peau, la même chaleur semblait m'envahir et je fermais les yeux, je l'espérais ce baiser, je voulais vaincre le doute, détruire le mensonge et pourtant ses lèvres n'effleurèrent que mon front, ses mains descendirent vers mon cou, et nos corps se frôlèrent. Ce fut tout et mon cœur refusait cette finalité j'avais pu entrevoir l'autre coté du miroir, ce que j'avais ignoré, ce que j'avais oublié, l'amour n'est jamais unique, le premier amour n'est jamais éternel, et il arrive parfois qu'un seul instant comme celui-ci transcende tout.

**-Je sais bien que tu ne m'aurais jamais embrassé Elena. Tu es amoureuse de Stefan, tout simplement. Je l'ai accepté, c'est ainsi et tu es mieux dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, et je ne le serais jamais.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?** Fis-je en le repoussant. **Tu abandonnes tout simplement ? **

**-Je ne me jette plus dans les batailles vaines,** murmura t-il en reculant lui aussi. **Que veux tu que je fasse Elena ? Que je profite de cet instant pour te voler à mon frère ? Que j'encourage son regain passager pour Katherine dans le but de t'avoir pour moi seul ? Non. L'important c'est de te sauver la vie, pas de te la compliquer. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout cela. Je pourrais le faire… Et te ramener à Mystic Falls ni vu ni connu. Tu retomberas dans les bras de Stefan et le monde tournera rond.**

**-Je te l'interdis**, criais-je en marchant vers la porte, **si tu oses, je m'en vais, je prends ma voiture et je te plante ici Salvatore. La réceptionniste sera ravie de te consoler.**

**-Tu perds la tête ! Comme si je pouvais regarder une autre femme que toi…**

**-Alors, ne me demande pas de reprendre mon existence comme si tu n'avais pas embrassé Katherine, comme si tu n'avais pas souhaité m'embrasser. Tu es un hypocrite.**

**-Et toi tu es suicidaire et je ne te pourrais pas te sauver à chaque fois. Laisses moi régler ce problème avec Katherine Bonnie sous aidera et…**

**-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne ici. Je ne veux pas m'en aller tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé ce problème…entre nous !**

**-Il n'y a pas de problème Elena. Je suis ton ami, je suis ton confident, je serais tout sauf le salaud qui profite de la situation. Il y a quelques mois j'aurais pu, j'aurais pu critiquer Stefan et te mettre dans mon lit sans hésitation. Aujourd'hui c'est impossible.**

**-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôtel, il y a un lit…Et nous avons jusqu'à 17h !**

**-Parce que tu ne dois pas être qu'un jouet…**

**-Je suis le jouet de Katherine, je suis le jouet de toutes les personnes qui ne veulent pas me laisser respirer, exister.**

**-Crois moi…Je suis désolé**.

Et je senti la colère monter en moi, vague après vague, et il devait sentir les battement de mon cœur, les hoquets de ma respiration saccadée et je marchais vers lui, prête à mettre un terme à cette danse ridicule, je voulais marteler son corps, le faire souffrir, ressentir le manque, la tristesse, la colère, je voulais qu'il prononce d'autres mots, qu'il mette un terme à la distance, et il retint mon geste, repoussant mes poings tout en retenant mon corps, et je fuyais son regard, je n'avais plus de verveine, j'étais sans défense, et j'avais peur, pour la première fois j'avais peur qu'il n'efface tous mes souvenirs, qu'il mette un terme à mes hésitations, qu'il choisisse à ma place qui je devais aimer, qui devait faire partie de ma vie ou non j'avais peur qu'il ne détruise ces moments dans mon imaginaire, qu'il ne fasse mourir ce sentiment de désir omniprésent et pourtant il se contenta de me regarder me débattre dans son étreinte, écartant mes mains de son visage, et soudain je m'immobilisais, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, brouillant ma vue, et tout en me tenant contre lui, il les essuya, sans un mot, bataille silencieuse, vaine, et sans finalité.

-**J'ai téléphoné à Bonnie**, dit-il contre mon oreille, et je m'accrochais à lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou. **Elle viendra dès que possible, dans quelques heures. Je veux que tu dormes, je vais me coucher à coté de toi, et je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce. Je veux que ton cœur cesse de battre si fort…J'ai peur qu'il n'explose.**

**-Merci.**

**-Et quand tout ceci sera fini, quand Katherine aura retrouvé la poussière…Tu seras libre. Et moi aussi,** murmura t-il en me conduisant vers le lit.

Je m'installais pour m'enfouir immédiatement sous la couverture, en lui tournant le dos. Il avait fait le tour du lit, et avait prit le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de me rejoindre. J'avais fermé les yeux et je m'égarais dans le silence, je rejouait la bataille, je changeait les mots et la finalité était toute autre, il n'y avait pas cette distance entre nous dans ce lit, il n'y avait pas l'ombre de Stefan dans chaque aveu, juste lui et moi, seul à seul dans cette pièce, jusqu'à la fin et je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, brûlant de vérité contenue et je me tournais, le visage sous la couverture, les yeux apparents, cherchant les siens dans le mensonge.

**-Tu ne seras jamais libre, et moi non plus Damon. Autant nous habituer à la souffrance, c'est apparemment notre credo. **

**-Décidément tu ne pourras pas te taire ! Si tu ne dors pas, tu ne seras pas assez forte pour donner un coup de fouet à ton cerveau qui s'endort sur ses acquis.**

**-Je me moque de trouver une solution pour vaincre Katherine, à ce moment précis j'ai d'autres préoccupations. Comme ne pas me mentir à moi-même. Tu devrais essayer.**

**-L'ironie c'est mon rayon.**

**-Je fais ce que je veux Damon. **

**-Bien entendu princesse… Du moment, que je peux te surveiller.**

**-Pourquoi as-tu appelé Bonnie ?**

**-Tu devrais dormir.**

**-Et toi répondre à ma question.**

**-Nous avons besoin d'une sorcière, même si celle-ci est peu expérimentée. Je veux trouver un précédent à cette histoire.**

**-Tu espères me sauver ?**

**-Absolument. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas suivie dans ton entreprise ridicule et nous ne serions pas sur ce lit à discuter alors qu'en général ils sont plutôt faits …pour autre chose.**

**-Dormir par exemple ? **Fis-je et il fut obligé de rire.

**-Aussi…**

**-Tu veux me sauver pour m'abandonner à Stefan ?** Demandais-je alors qu'il rapprochait son corps du mien, et je me redressais.

-**Oui, Elena. Je veux te sauver pour que tu retournes vers Stefan, c'est mon seul but**.

**-Où est passé ton égoïsme légendaire ?** Demandais-je en détournant les yeux et il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à l'affronter.

**-Il est mort le jour où j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas qu'un reflet de Katherine le jour où j'ai découvert que je voulais que tu vives, même si ce n'était pas avec moi. **

**-Ton altruisme m'écoeure Damon.**

**-Peu importe**, répliqua t-il et le battant de la porte trembla.

Des coups frénétiques interrompirent cette conversation, comme l'appel de Jenna, et Damon quitta la bataille pour ouvrir la porte sur une Bonnie essoufflée. Seulement elle n'était pas seule et Jeremy fit son apparition, transportant un ordinateur portable et un sac de voyage.

-**Ce n'est pas un voyage scolaire les enfants,** lança Damon et Bonnie lui décrocha un regard noir.

-**C'est comme dans les livres de L.J Smith mais en mieux ! **répliqua-t-elle et elle se tourna vers moi. **Tu vas bien ? Tu as une mine affreuse.**

-**Madame a fait une crise, et a refusé de fermer l'œil.**

**-Avec toi à ses cotés je la comprends,** répliqua Bonnie et Jeremy referma la porte avant de se précipiter vers moi.

Je me jetais dans ses bras pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient à nouveau envahir mon univers et Damon s'installa sur la chaise en croisant à nouveau les bras sur son torse, il attendait mieux que ces effusions qui le laissaient soit disant de marbre.

**-Un ordinateur portable ?** Demandais-je en voyant Jeremy le sortir et s'installer au pied du lit.

**-Oui il n'y a rien de mieux qu'Internet pour trouver des précédents.**

**-Tu es déjà au courant de tout ?**

**-Bonnie a eu le temps de me faire une dissertation pendant nos 5 heures de route…Tu aurais pu aller te perdre un peu plus près Elena !**

**-Et Damon m'a tout raconté**, conclu Bonnie en souriant tristement. **Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber, Elena. Malgré tout ce que je pense et ce que je défends, c'est toi qui comptes. Maintenant je vais trouver un moyen de tuer Katherine…**

**-Et si en la tuant je devais mourir aussi ?**

**-Impossible. Cette histoire des âmes sœurs n'est pas une malédiction.**

**-Les âmes sœurs ?** Demanda Damon en se redressant. **Une sorte de vie antérieure ?**

**-Exactement,** répliqua Bonnie en ouvrant une page Web. **Dans ce cas là, ce n'est pas exactement une vie antérieure, mais c'est la même âme. Katherine avait une existence bien définie dans son monde à son époque, à sa naissance elle avait une destinée toute tracée qu'elle a interrompue en devenant un vampire. L'âme n'a pas suivie son chemin, et puisqu'il s'avère que tu es sa descendance, tu étais toute désignée pour reprendre le flambeau. Les âmes ne peuvent interrompre leur course, elles doivent avoir une finalité qui est la mort mais dans l'ordre où tout était prévu au départ.**

**-Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas une autre descendante ?**

**-Je ne sais pas mais le problème reste entier. Il faut qu'elle meure pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre, et à part lui planter un pieu dans le cœur, je n'ai pas d'autre solution.**

**-Encore faudrait-il pouvoir l'approcher,** répliqua Damon, **elle est au manoir.**

**-Avec Stefan**, fis-je en baissant la tête et Damon nous tourna le dos pour épier le soleil qui continuait sa course. **Et si elle arrive à ses fins ?**

**-Tu mourras et elle retrouvera son humanité, son âme reprendra sa place initiale et elle continuera sa destinée comme elle était prévue.**

**-Je ne suis qu'une pâle copie; c'est cela que tu essayes de me dire ?**

**-Non. Katherine a court-circuité son propre destin maintenant son âme t'appartient, elle est la tienne à part entière, tu n'es pas une copie, mais en tant qu'immortelle Katherine se retrouve dans la même époque, au même instant et deux corps, deux vies ne peuvent pas suivre le même parcours.**

**-Que proposes-tu ? Une expédition ? Un piège ?**

-**En fait**, coupa Jeremy **j'avais une autre idée pour approcher Katherine et la tuer sans même la toucher.**

Et les tous les regards convergèrent vers lui il sortit de sa poche un petit sachet contenant la bague de John, l'hôpital lui ayant remit les effets de mon père après son admission, et j'épiais ce sceau qui le rendait invincible, qui pouvait lui permettre de renaître après une mort surnaturelle uniquement, et Damon vint nous rejoindre, s'asseyant sur le lit à mes cotés, soudain beaucoup plus attentif.

**-Il suffit que tu meures avec cette bague,** poursuivit-il et je sursautais. **En revenant à la vie, Katherine perdra la sienne.**

**-Effectivement, **murmura Bonnie, **pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé…**

**-Vous êtes fous ! Et qui va la tuer ?** S'écria Damon.

-**Toi**, fis-je dans un souffle et son visage tout entier se décomposa.

**-Il nous suffit de retourner à Mystic Falls, de retrouver Katherine, et de dissimuler la bague jusqu'à l'instant de l'ultime affrontement. Ensuite, Damon…**

**-Je ne ferais pas cela. Je refuse.**

**-Tu n'as pas trop le choix, nous n'avons plus que toi,** fis-je en voulant effleurer une main qu'il m'arracha.

**-Tu pourrais demander à Stefan d'en finir avec ta vie, mais pas à moi, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Ton petit ami est là pour cela.**

**-Je te rappelles qu'il est sous le joug de Katherine,** répliquais-je, il se leva et je l'imitais.

**-Je m'en moque, mais ne me demandes pas cela.**

**-Je reviendrais…Grâce à cette bague je revivrais et Katherine…**

**-Qui me dit que votre combine marchera ? **Lança t-il les yeux brillants.

-**Elle marchera**, assena Bonnie**, je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.**

**-Et il faudra bien en venir à bout**, conclut Jeremy et je me tournais encore une fois vers Damon.

**-Je te fais totalement confiance.**

**-Et bien, tu as tort je te l'ai déjà dit il n'y a pas si longtemps. Par contre, tu devrais reprendre ton collier**, dit-il en sortant de sa poche la chaîne argentée et son pendentif à la verveine mortelle.

-**Je préfère ne pas le porter**, répliquais-je.

**-Tu prends des risques.**

**-Je sais**, fis-je et je me détournais de lui, tremblante. **Bon, j'approuve totalement ce plan, et j'espère qu'au pire vous avez un plan B !**

**-Pas exactement, il n'y a aucun précédent,** répliqua Bonnie, toujours penchée sur son ordinateur. **Dans les sciences occultes il y a en général plusieurs cas, et leur finalité nous aide toujours seulement cette fois ci nous sommes seuls face à l'inconnu. Ce n'est pas une malédiction mais peut être qu'une sorcière très puissante a aidé Katherine à lancer un sort, il y a plusieurs siècles…Et il m'est impossible de remonter aussi loin. Il nous faut détruire Katherine avec nos propres armes. Mais je sais que cette fausse mort en viendra à bout… La renaissance est une arme sans pareille.**

Je hochais la tête, j'avais découvert que les destins étaient indivisibles, les histoires se rejouent inlassablement, peu importe l'époque et les âmes qui se croisent seulement il me restait une seule et unique carte à jouer une fois Katherine éliminée, la fin m'appartiendra…

Bonnie et Jeremy rangèrent leur matériel et après un petit signe discret, ils quittèrent la chambre en nous promettant de nous attendre sur le parking. J'enfilais ma veste, et rejoignis Damon qui toujours tourné vers la fenêtre ne m'avait plus dit un mot, les mains dans les poches il attendait, une autre solution, autre chose que ce meurtre en prévision, et je ne pouvais pas le lui promettre.

**-Je vais affronter Katherine, je la regarderais droit dans les yeux et je ferais face à tous nos démons, il n'y aura plus jamais de fuite, je ne serais plus jamais faible, et plus personne ne pourra jamais plus me dicter ma conduite. Alors, je t'en prie…**

**-Je voulais te protéger.**

**-Cesse de vouloir me protéger. Katherine ne me volera pas ma vie, et je choisirais sa finalité, rien n'est gravé dans le marbre, rien n'est voué à l'éternité, et je voudrais qu'une seule et unique fois dans cette existence le malheur ne soit pas mon dernier credo.**

**-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage.**

**-Pour moi, **murmurais-je et il se tourna enfin pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

**-Tu sais comment obtenir ce que tu veux n'est ce pas ?**

**-Je sais qui tu es… Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. Qu'il n'y a plus rien dans ton cœur.**

Il me sourit tristement avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'emporter hors de la chambre, et je me serrais contre son corps dans l'espoir que nous pourrions un jour affronter ce quelque chose qui nous torturait encore et encore depuis toujours…

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews


	4. You will be safe in my arms

**Chapitre 3**

_You will be safe in my arms_

_Musique conseillée_

_Love Song Requiem – Trading Yesterday_

J'avais le sentiment de rythmer ma vie par ses affrontements. Sans cesse ballottée d'une bataille à l'autre, pour la jouer, et l'achever, sans cesse face à face avec mes nouvelles vérités, et il me semblait conclure tous mes chapitres comme je les débutais l'équation ne changeait pas, il y avait toujours Katherine et Stefan, moi et Damon et ceux qui avaient choisi de partager cette malédiction qui n'en était pas une. Et nous dépassâmes le panneau _« Welcome to Mystic Falls »_ dans le silence le plus complet je serais à la maison pour dîner, et je pourrais entendre ma tante me maudire d'avoir déserté une guerre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais soupçonner. Seulement avant d'affronter les foudres de l'autorité je devais me rendre à l'hôpital, et Damon suivit docilement la voiture de Bonnie sur le parking, avant de me lancer un regard compatissant, et de me libérer d'un signe de la main.

Je descendis, et en quelques secondes il avait disparu. La voiture tourna au coin de la rue pour m'arracher son image, et ce manque soudain de la promiscuité s'installa, cette indécision qui avait entraîné mes pensées pendant ces interminables moments au milieu de nulle part sur des routes inconnues avec comme seul réconfort la présence du silence et la douceur de ses doigts qui effleuraient quelques fois ma peau, furtifs, comme des courants d'air, fugitifs pour toujours.

Je courrais rejoindre Jeremy et Bonnie sur le parvis, et nous retrouvâmes Jenna dans le couloir des soins intensifs, installée sur un fauteuil inconfortable, elle avait le visage perdu dans ses mains qui tremblaient et je m'immobilisais. Je pouvais sentir la tristesse, le désespoir, tous ces sentiments qui viennent au monde dans les purgatoires, ces endroits où les corps se meurent, ces endroits où ceux qui restent sont toujours en larmes dans des salles d'attentes aseptisées. Et il me semblait revivre ces instants, où la mort semblait me frôler, où la mort des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie m'offrait ce sentiment d'inexistence, présence fantomatique dans les cercles d'amis, présence imaginaire dans les mots des autres juste là parce qu'il le fallait, condamnée à respirer par fatalité, et je dû retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler, qui voulaient me rappeler ce sentiment d'insignifiance, ces moments de lutte contre la survie, contre la colère et l'acceptation. Et quand Jenna releva les yeux vers moi, je me sentie défaillir, colère, douleur, déception, tout ce panel qui m'était destiné et je ne bougeais pas, je la laissais venir à moi pour me gifler, je la laisser hurler et maudire mes infidélités, je la laissais s'en prendre à moi parce que je venais à peine de comprendre que Katherine avait marqué un point, une nouvelle croix sur la liste du cimetière qui habitait mon semblant de vie. John venait de mourir.

**-Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu osé partir ainsi et nous abandonner ? J'ai pourtant fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous après la mort de vos parents, je me suis pourtant sacrifié corps et âme pour votre bonheur, pour vous offrir un second souffle ! Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Jenna ! Comment va John ?** Demanda Jeremy en se postant entre nous, et je pu sentir sa main étreindre la mienne avec force.

**-Il n'a pas pu…Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures**, dit-elle et elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil de circonstance.

Et il me manquait. Il me manquait ce pilier, ce soutient qui s'était enfuit quelques minutes plus tôt au volant de sa voiture pour aller nulle part lui aussi, dans ses propres doutes, dans sa propre bataille contre Katherine et son frère. Et je n'arrivais pas vraiment à pleurer pour l'homme qui venait d'expirer, il me semblait pleurer pour moi et pour mes souvenirs, pour les visages qui souvent s'invitaient dans mes rêves, pour ces voix qui venaient troubler mes pensées, et qui s'évaporaient, qui se mourraient dans mon imaginaire, c'est le lot des absences, les traits s'effacent, les effluves se perdent, la sensation, la présence s'estompe, et il ne reste plus rien pour provoquer la vie. Bonnie murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Jeremy et disparu. Je ne me retournais même pas, j'étais immergée dans ce rideau de larmes qui était destiné à d'autres personnes, mes réminiscences constantes qui m'avaient abandonnée dans ce monde, solitaire et sans attache à part cette femme qui fixait le mur immaculé qui s'offrait à elle sans plus dire un mot, cette femme qui reniait ces mots et qui n'osait plus m'épier, et je m'approchais d'elle, je m'agenouillais pour lui faire face, pour prendre ses mains et chercher ses prunelles humides.

**-Je suis désolée Jenna. Crois-moi, je m'en veux terriblement,** murmurais-je et enfin elle osa affronter mon regard. **Et je te promets que je serais toujours là, que je ne vous abandonnerais plus jamais. **

**-Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé il aurait été attaqué par un rôdeur, mais c'est tellement ridicule !**

**-C'est tellement injuste surtout**, fis-je et elle eu un sourire de circonstance.

**-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Elena. Je m'inquiétais pour toi plus que pour John. Nous n'avons plus été proches depuis des années…Mais malgré tout, j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule, tout le monde nous quitte…**

**-J'avais découvert que John était mon père biologique, **murmurais-je et elle recula brusquement son siège.

**-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?**

**-Non, John sortait avec Isobel pendant leur adolescence, et même si il ne me l'avait pas avoué je m'en doutais.**

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de proférer un blasphème, et elle secoua la tête pour nier cette évidence. Je perdais un homme que j'avais toujours considéré comme un oncle éloigné sans réelle importance, je ne perdais pas mon père, juste un vague reflet, un passé et une histoire qui ne m'appartenait pas, que je ne voulais peut être même pas découvrir, et Jenna se leva, m'entraînant dans le couloir avec Jeremy pour signer les papiers de la morgue. Et nous sortîmes tous les trois, bras dessus bras dessous, dans la grisaille oppressante pour rentrer dans cette maison vide qui ne vivra plus jamais des mêmes échos, là où le sang attendait d'être épongé, et je m'inquiétais pour Damon qui m'avait abandonnée à la porte de l'hôpital sans un mot, je m'inquiétais de le savoir si proche du manoir où la diabolique Katherine devait préparer mon exécution.

Je les laissais franchir la porte dans leur deuil silencieux et je fis une pause sur le perron laissant la pluie ruisseler sur mon visage, juste quelques secondes pour fixer l'allée vide que personne ne remontait plus…

* * *

Mon réveil égrenait les heures sans que je ne puisse fermer l'œil. Sans cesse un souvenir se rappelait à moi, refaisait surface dans mon apparente inconscience, et je ne pouvais que penser à l'affrontement final, celui pour la vie, celui pour l'âme, et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule finalité, une seule vie sera sauvée et j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas la mienne j'avais peur que malgré la renaissance Katherine puisse se relever, et faire mentir les cendres, j'avais peur que nous ne soyons pas assez forts pour vaincre son désir d'humanité, que nous ne soyons pas assez fort pour affronter les trahisons de nos vies antérieures qui se rappelaient soudain à nous, le même scénario, les mêmes notes de musiques dans cette symphonie macabre, et les uns après les autres ils désertaient ma vie, vide insoutenable de mes pires absences.

Je me tournais et me retournais, remontant la couverture sur mon visage quand soudain j'entendis craquer les branches au dehors et que les ombres qui se reflétaient au plafond laissèrent apparaître une forme mouvante qui se glissait dans mes murs. Je cessais de respirer mais bientôt, je pu reconnaître le parfum, le souffle intense, et la douceur qui effleurait ma peau nue…

**-Je suis orphelin, je suis à la rue, et l'inconfort de la banquette arrière de ma voiture est à présent prouvé !**

-**Tu es fou**, fis-je en allumant la lumière pour le voir au milieu de ma chambre, ruisselant, un sourire contrit sur son visage.

**-Je n'ai plus que cette solution Elena, ton tapis me conviendra,** plaisanta t-il avant d'enlever sa veste puis son tee shirt.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain s'il te plait.**

**-Oh allons ! Comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu torse nu. Je sais que tu es toujours sensible à mon charme**, dit-il avant de redevenir sérieux. **Je suis désolé pour John. C'était un mauvais père, un oncle acceptable, mais Katherine n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à lui. Il n'y était pour rien.**

**-Faux**, répliquais-je en repoussant les couvertures pour le rejoindre sur la pointe des pieds. **Il savait pour cette histoire d'âme sœur…J'en suis persuadé ! Katherine l'a tué parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi sa mission. Et de quelle mission parlait-elle?**

**-Katherine parle toujours par énigme, elle met un point d'honneur à cultiver sa réputation. **

**-Je peux offrir à l'orphelin une place sur mon tapis, mais je ne veux pas que Jenna l'apprenne.**

**-Et que comptes-tu faire pour Katherine ? Si nous pouvions repousser ton meurtre j'en serais profondément soulagé,** répliqua t-il et je me retournais quand il enleva son pantalon pour enfiler ensuite le bas d'un vieux pyjama de Jeremy.

**-Nous avons des funérailles à préparer, Katherine attendra mon bon vouloir**.

**-Et pendant ce temps, pour participer aux frais de cette ravissante chambre je serais ton garde du corps**, dit-il avec un sourire avant de me frôler la joue. **Je suis allé au manoir. **

Et instantanément, l'image de Stefan et Katherine côte à côte face à moi revint me hanter, seulement Damon s'approcha et m'entoura avec son corps, j'enfoui mon visage dans son cou et il ne sentit pas les larmes qui s'échappaient à nouveau de mes yeux, j'avais le sentiment de mettre ma vie en suspens en attendant de régler mes comptes avec la mort et ce qu'elle m'offrait, j'avais le sentiment de ne plus m'appartenir, et quand je me détachais de Damon, il me sourit, les yeux brillants, je n'avais pas remarqué la balafre qui se refermait doucement sur sa joue, signe de son dernier affrontement sans moi et la douleur qu'il ne ressentait pas brûlait ma peau comme si mon sang avait coulé, comme si la cicatrice devait m'appartenir, image de toutes celles qui ne se voyaient pas.

**-Que s'est il passé au manoir ?** Demandais-je et son regard se fit fuyant. **Dis-moi la vérité ! Tu n'aurais pas dû y retourner sans moi, tu n'aurais pas dû affronter Stefan sans moi !**

**-Tu ne m'aurais été d'aucune utilité Elena, Stefan est complètement…Sous son emprise. **

**-C'est lui qui t'a fait cela ? **

**-En quelque sorte. Il m'a sauté dessus, je n'ai rien pu faire. Katherine lui a fait boire du sang humain, il était aussi fort que moi, si ce n'est plus. Donc, je suis totalement à la rue, inutile que j'espère récupérer ma collection d'ouvrages littéraires de référence. J'ai l'impression de vivre une rupture niaise dans un film pour filles dépressives.**

**-N'importe quoi ! On ne regarde pas de film niais en période de dépression. On boit,** plaisantai-je.

**-Bref, le résultat est le même, nous allons amorcer une colocation forcée mon ange.**

**-J'ai eu peur pour toi,** répliquais-je doucement et son sourire s'estompa. **J'ai eu peur qu'il ne te tue…**

**-Comme si j'avais pu t'abandonner,** murmura t-il.

-**Combien de temps Stefan et elle vont-ils rester enfermés dans ce manoir ?** Fis-je en m'installant sur mon lit. **C'est incroyable ! Quand je repense aux derniers jours j'ai la désagréable sensation de vivre dans une réalité alternative où je ne contrôle plus rien. Katherine arrive en ville, nous déballe cette histoire d'âmes sœurs, et s'amuse avec Stefan comme si je n'avais jamais existée, comme si je n'avais jamais eu d'ancrage dans ma propre vie. Elle me vole tout, elle prend ma place petit à petit, et si Stefan lui cède si facilement c'est qu'il reste quelque chose dans son cœur pour elle…Seulement elle se joue de tout le monde, elle ne pense qu'a son humanité, et d'ailleurs pourquoi ? C'est tellement ridicule ! Katherine, la toute puissante, désirant se retrouver humaine, souffrir et mourir un jour…**

**-Je t'avoue que cette partie de l'histoire m'échappe, une fois que l'on a expérimenté cette vie d'immortel il est rare que l'on veuille revenir en arrière, et surtout c'est impossible. Je suis condamné à errer l'éternité entière et à regarder ceux auxquels je m'attache mourir les uns après les autres…Comme toi.**

-**Je ne suis pas encore octogénaire, Damon.**

**-Un jour, tu le seras.**

**-Si Katherine ne me tue pas.**

**-Je ne le permettrais pas.**

**-Peux-tu mettre un tee shirt, s'il te plait ?** Fis-je en m'écartant brusquement au contact de sa peau nue sur mon bras et il éclata d'un rire silencieux parfaitement contrôlé.

**-Nous sommes dans une conversation sérieuse Elena. Je mettrais un tee shirt quand nous l'aurons achevée. Tu disais ? Octogénaire ?**

**-Katherine peut retrouver son humanité, Katherine peut faire marche arrière, qui me dit que vous n'avez pas tous votre âme sœur.**

**-Bonnie pense que c'est un sort lancé jadis par une sorcière très puissante. Je ne pense pas retrouver un autre Damon dans la nature, de plus Katherine a eu un enfant, ou des enfants, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. A ma connaissance bien entendu. Tu es là parce que Katherine a eu une descendance avant de connaître l'immortalité. Vous avez le même sang.**

**-Alors, elle a soudain décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer, en me rappelant que je ne suis qu'un reflet, qu'un sosie et que Stefan est probablement tombé amoureux de cette image là. Pourquoi maintenant ?**

**-Isobel a dû la prévenir que nous te protégions. Nous vivons dans monde où nos propres parents nous trahissent, nous livrent à l'ennemi ou mettent fin à nos jours tout simplement.**

**-Isobel n'est pas ma mère, **répliquais-je en me détournant et il se pencha pour embrasser ma tempe.** Et cela va durer combien de temps ? Je ne vais pas rester enfermé jusqu'au moment fatidique. Demain j'irais au lycée.**

**-Hum…Et moi qu'est ce que je vais faire toute la journée ? Tu m'as interdit de lire ton journal. Il me reste très peu de solution.**

**-Il y a un pot de Chunky Monkey dans le congélateur, **fis-je en souriant et sa main souligna la courbe de mes lèvres.

**-J'aime te voir sourire. **

**-J'aimerais que tu enfiles un tee shirt, Damon. Je te rappelle que la moquette gratte.**

**-Je n'aurais pas osé te demander une place dans ton lit, voyons. Je suis bien élevé.**

**-J'aurais peut être dit oui,** répliquais-je en me relevant soudain pour aller lui chercher un tee shirt dans la salle de bain attenante.

Je pouvais voir la lumière sous la porte communicante qui menait à la chambre de Jeremy et j'ouvris doucement le placard quand je sentis la présence de Damon dans mon dos, son torse nu effleurait mes épaules et bientôt je ne l'associais plus à Stefan, dans mon esprit ils étaient deux personnes différentes, que je pouvais aimer différemment, et je voulais ouvrir la bouche quand je sentis ses doigts remonter le long de ma nuque. Je fixais toujours le rayon de lumière qui s'échappait en priant pour que Jeremy ne nous entende pas, et soudain il enleva la pince qui retenait mes cheveux pour qu'ils s'échappent et s'éparpillent dans mon dos.

**-Tu comptes m'offrir une couverture ou me laisser grelotter sur ton plancher ?**

**-Les vampires ne ressentent pas la morsure du froid.**

**-Je ressens la douleur, la tristesse, la colère, je ressens la haine, l'amitié…L'amour. Je ressens tout. Le désir aussi…**

**-Tu voulais me sauver pour m'abandonner à Stefan,** lui rappelais-je la voix cassée.

**-Et je le veux toujours**, dit-il en s'éloignant brusquement pour rejoindre ma chambre, et Jeremy éteignit sa lumière.

Je lui lançais une couverture et un coussin, et il s'installa au pied de mon lit, dans la même position qu'il affectionnait tant, sur le dos, les bras derrière sa tête, les yeux fixés sur les ombres de la nuit. Et je retournais me perdre dans la chaleur de ma couette pour constater que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, alors que j'en était toujours au même point deux routes s'offraient à moi, et je ne pouvais pas encore choisir.

**-Bonne nuit Elena**, murmura t-il.

**-Katherine peut rentrer quand elle veut dans cette maison**, fis-je et il me tendit une main que j'attrapais.

**-Je ne compte pas fermer l'œil. Tu peux dormir tranquille.**

**-Bonne nuit, Damon, **murmurais-je à mon tour, et je fermais les yeux sur la réalité.

Cette nuit là, Katherine ne vint pas bouleverser mes songes, le visage de Damon avait remplacé celui de Stefan jadis bien aimé, et ce n'était plus ses lèvres qui effleuraient les miennes, ce n'était plus ses mains sur mon corps, ce n'était plus son âme qui se retrouvait profondément liée à la mienne, ce n'était plus ses yeux que je croisais au réveil c'était ceux de Damon et le lendemain matin, à l'aube de ce jour nouveau nos doigts étaient toujours entrelacés…


	5. Don't ever say goodbye

**Un grand merci à Crazy Heart!**

Ta review est la plus longue, la plus complète et la plus passionnante que j'ai reçue et même si je ne publie pas grand-chose sur Fanfiction, cela fait des années que j'écris ces petits bouts de vie de personnages fictifs ailleurs et je te remercie, déjà parce qu'un commentaire comme le tiens est un retour sans pareil pour les auteurs, qui écrivent pour eux même mais aussi pour éveiller l'imaginaire de ceux qui prennent le temps de s'arrêter sur leur page, mais aussi parce qu'il me donne une bouffée d'inspiration pour la nouvelle fiction qui me trotte dans la tête…

Merci à tout les autres également, et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre au fil des chapitres.

Comme nous allons bientôt entamer la nouvelle année et parce que je ne pense pas publier demain, je vous en offre un autre ce soir deux chapitres pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui !

Bonne année à tous, et je vous dis à bientôt l'inspiration s'est définitivement installée pour mon plus grand plaisir, et pour le votre…Peut être.

Sam

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Don't ever say goodbye_

_Musique__ conseillée_

_Thirteen Senses - Thru The Glass_

Toutes les funérailles se ressemblent. Et je me retrouvais à nouveau au premier rang, face au cercueil qui emportait un membre de ma famille sous terre dans l'oubli inévitable, et soudain je pu sentir la main de Jenna dans la mienne. Je n'avais pas encore prit le temps de m'asseoir à ses cotés pour lui conter l'histoire de John et d'Isobel, et je ne lui avais pas donné d'autres explications sur ma fuite avec Damon. Je ne comptais pas le faire je voulais lui en dire le moins possible et l'épargner, la protéger de ce monde des ténèbres dans lequel j'avais été projetée, ce monde qui voulait ma vie, mon âme en échange d'une nouvelle chance dans l'antre des mortels.

Dans l'assemblée, il me semblait revoir tout Mystic Falls, et quand je me retournais, je pu voir Caroline me faire un signe encourageant de la main, puis plus loin il y avait Matt et Tyler qui siégeait à coté de sa mère toujours eu deuil de l'erreur de cette nuit maudite dans les flammes. Bonnie nous avait rejoint au premier rang, mais il me manquait mon ange gardien, il était resté dans l'ombre, adossé à un arbre au fin fond du cimetière. Sa présence, même lointaine me rassurait, et j'oubliais un instant de scruter la foule à la recherche de Katherine ou de Stefan s'étant échappé de leur prison imaginaire.

Et en général, toutes les funérailles s'achèvent par un banquet, cette petite réunion où les rires supplantaient les larmes, où au fur et à mesure les morts rejoignaient leur monde, bien loin du notre, et sans les oublier, ils prenaient leur place définitive souvenir sur une autre rive. J'aurais pu rejoindre cette réception qui se jouait en ce moment même dans la maison du crime mais j'étais restée solitaire sur une chaise devant le cercueil de mon oncle, de mon père, de mon mensonge. Et, pour respecter ma peine factice, ils avaient tous déserté le cimetière. Tous sauf Damon, qui avait quitté l'ombre pour me rejoindre toujours sur ses gardes, dans un parfait costume sombre que j'avais trouvé dans les vieilles affaires de mon père.

**-Je me sens terriblement endimanché**, me murmura t-il en s'installant et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

**-Je porte la même robe qu'a mes dernières funérailles. J'ai le sentiment de mourir moi-même à chaque fois. Je suis toujours la dernière à partir, comme si je redoutais de les laisser vivre leur vie sous terre. **

**-Ils n'ont plus besoin de toi, Elena. Ils sont dans leur ailleurs.**

**-Quelle blague ! Quel ailleurs ? Il n'y a rien.**

**-Je ne te connaissais pas si catégorique sur le paradis. Je n'y ai pas eu droit…Et j'avoue le regretter. Des cocktails à profusion, une éternité dans un casino rempli de faux billets en chocolat. Un régal.**

**-Et dans ton casino nous nous retrouvons ?**

**-Bien sûr. Ceux qui ont un laissez-passer ne manquent pas leur chance. Ils n'errent pas.**

**-Je pourrais choisir d'errer un jour.**

**-Je te l'interdis, **répliqua t-il en croisant nonchalamment ses jambes. **Tu auras ton casino flottant, sur un paquebot imaginaire et tu fumeras des cigares cubains sans risque pour tes poumons. Ton éternité sera plus joyeuse que la nôtre.**

-**Tout cela est ridicule, Damon. Le jour où j'ai affronté la mort pour la première fois, elle m'a ravie ce que j'aimais le plus au monde. Et je n'ai eu qu'une seule pensée…La vie me semblait terriblement longue, la vie me semblait interminable avant les retrouvailles, des retrouvailles qui ne sont peut être qu'un songe irréalisable.**

**-Je vais te dire une seule chose, Elena tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mais n'imagines pas un seul instant vivre l'éternité tu t'en lasserais…Et surtout je te préfère vivante que morte vivante !**

**-Je ne me sens même pas triste pour John ! Je me fais littéralement honte !**

**-Comment regretter l'inconnu ? Tu ne peux pas pleurer pour un homme qui ne s'est jamais comporté comme un père ?**

**-Et le tiens ? Comment était ton père ?**

**-Je préfère éviter le sujet des parents défunts.**

**-Le mien dort dans ce cimetière, et j'ai du mal à me souvenir de certaines choses j'ai du mal à ressentir leur présence, je ne peux plus composer le timbre de leur voix et maintenant je suis encore ici, dans cette foutue robe noire à attendre que le soleil se couche et m'arrache à cette journée terrifiante où j'ai eu le sentiment d'y laisser mon âme.**

**-S'attacher à quelqu'un c'est prendre le risque de le perdre, **dit-il et sa main chercha la mienne.** C'est prendre le risque de souffrir de son absence, tout simplement. Et à chaque fois, nous faisons la même erreur, nous laissons notre cœur nous guider, et quand tout s'écroule on serait prêt à jurer jamais plus jamais plus la vie ne nous y prendra.**

**-De quoi souffres-tu ? **

**-De ne pas pouvoir sauver mon frère des griffes de Katherine, de te voir assise ici dans tes oripeaux mortuaires, de t'entendre parler du néant comme d'une finalité. Je souffre de mon impuissance, Elena. Je voudrais que tu y croie, je voudrais que tu ne trouves pas la vie interminable, je voudrais que tu la savoures et que tu prennes à nouveau le risquer d'aimer quelqu'un qui s'en ira peut être un jour.**

**-Je prends le risque en ce moment même,** fis-je en serrant plus fort sa main dans la mienne.

**-Mon père ne ressemblait pas au tiens**, lâcha t-il soudain **et je n'étais pour lui que le prolongement de sa dynastie les fondateurs étaient orgueilleux, et ils souhaitaient faire de leurs fils des étendards contre leur plus vieil ennemi. Et je suis passé de l'autre coté j'ai été l'ennemi de mon père. Alors, il a mit fin à ma vie plutôt que de devoir supporter le sang des enfers. Et ma mère…Je n'ai que peu de souvenir d'elle un jour elle n'était juste plus là et je me revois devant une tombe moi aussi, j'ai ce sentiment qui fracasse les années, qui détruit le temps voir mourir ses reflets est une douleur insupportable, et parfois je la trouve interminable cette éternité de solitaire sans attache, parfois, je voudrais bien y mettre un terme et chercher ailleurs…Un bateau de croisière dans les caraïbes.**

**-Je veux sauver Stefan, **fis-je et il baissa la tête. **Pas parce que tous mes doutes ce sont envolés, mais parce qu'un jour j'ai cru en lui, parce qu'un jour je l'ai aimé plus que mes souvenirs, parce qu'il a été là au moment où je maudissais le temps d'avancer si lentement. Je veux le sauver de Katherine mais pas pour retomber dans ses bras…Pour que vous puissiez vous pardonner mutuellement.**

**-Ton altruisme m'écoeure, Elena.**

**-C'est ma réplique celle-ci, **répliquais-je et il passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules frissonnantes.

-**Tant qu'il n'y a pas de copyright elle est dans le domaine public. J'ai fait du droit. Tu es obligé de me faire confiance pour les questions artistiques.**

**-Toi ? Du droit ?**

**-Je ne me pas juste amusé pendant 145 ans j'ai fais travailler mon cerveau mort vivant. Et il ne se repose pas sur ses acquis lui.**

**-Je crois qu'il est tant de rejoindre cette petite réception où tout le monde attend l'orpheline, doublement solitaire.**

**-Je monterais discrètement pour que Jenna ne me voie pas**, dit-il en se levant et en me tendant une main protectrice.

Je quittais mon fauteuil de circonstance, et je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au cercueil, la mort ne me faisait pas peur mais la perspective de ne rien y retrouver me terrifiait et les employés du cimetières vinrent ensevelir ma dernière image tandis que je me détournais avec toujours la main de Damon sur ma taille il me conduisait loin de l'interminable vie qui me poursuivait, il nous conduisait loin de toutes ces immortalités qui se mélangeait, sur terre où dans l'au-delà, et je prenais le risque d'aimer à nouveau les personnes qui marchaient à mes côtés, je prenais le risque de les perdre un jour par la destiné, par le temps, où l'éternité, je prenais le risque d'affronter Katherine pour lui ravir ce qui me revenait, ma vie, mes traits pour qu'elle tombe dans l'oubli, sous terre comme tous les autres…

**-Très attendrissante cette petite scène**, entendis-je soudain et Damon sursauta. **Mais jamais elle ne t'aimera.**

Katherine portait la même robe noire de circonstance, et Stefan se tenait à ses côtés comme une marionnette, les membres le long du corps, les yeux perdus dans le vide, les lèvres entre ouvertes comme si il voulait protester sans en avoir la force, et j'aurais voulu courir vers lui pour prendre sa main, pour mettre fin à son cauchemar mais je ne pouvais pas le sauver, pas encore. Damon se posta devant moi, faisant barrage avec son corps pour que les mots ne m'atteignent pas.

**-Tu as achevé tes parties de solitaire ? **Demanda t-il et Katherine éclata de rire.

**-La dame de cœur l'emporte toujours. N'est ce pas Elena ? Ce cher John n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Et il n'y a pas de paradis. Ôte toi cette idée de la tête et ta vie te paraîtra importante, assez importante pour la jouer avec moi. Contre moi. Il n'a pu accomplir sa mission j'avais pourtant été clair. Te souviens-tu de ton père Damon ? Son image est gravée dans ma tête, ce moment où il a prit le fusil pour tuer ses deux fils ? Et bien, j'avais demandé à John d'abréger ta vie, Elena. Le pauvre n'a pas pu.**

**-Il s'est au moins comporté comme un père pour une fois,** fit Damon et je m'accrochais à son corps, tout en passant de Katherine à Stefan. **Le souvenir de mon père ne vaut pas peine d'être discuté ici.**

**-Oh, mais je venais juste présenter mes respects au défunt et consoler son orpheline. Il vaut mieux prendre le risque de vivre seule, que celui de voir mourir ceux que l'on aime. Tu apprendras cela, Elena. La vie te l'apprendra. Si je t'en laisse le temps, bien entendu. Damon est un sentimental, il est aussi naïf qu'il y a 145 ans.**

**-Et toi tu es toujours une garce !**

**-Tu aimais jouer avec moi, jadis. Tu aimais venir dans ma chambre la nuit tu aimais ce sentiment de puissance, de domination sur ton petit frère. Celui qui t'avait volé ta vie, tes parents, et ton avenir. Je connais ta triste histoire Damon. L'enfant délaissé…**

**-Et quelle est la tienne, Katherine ?** Demandais-je en repoussant Damon pour prendre sa place, la main dans mon dos effleurant son torse. **Qui es-tu donc ?**

**-Elena…Il me faudrait des heures de dissertation, mais je ferais court. Je suis ton aïeule, tout simplement. J'ai eu un enfant, une petite fille qui m'a été arrachée par ma famille cette même famille qui m'a bannie me mettant ainsi sur le chemin malheureux des ténèbres. Et cette petite fille perdue dans la nature a eu d'autres petites filles, et ainsi de suite. Je ne t'apprends rien.**

**-Pourquoi ce sort ?**

**-Mais c'est qu'elle est curieuse !**

**-C'est ma vie que tu exiges avant tant de force je te rappelle**, répliquais-je et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**-C'est ma vie que j'exige, Elena. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule âme et je veux la récupérer. Oui, j'ai lancé ce sort avec l'aide d'Emily Bennett. Elle m'était redevable tout simplement. J'ai demandé à la magie de m'offrir une âme sœur et un beau jour cette petite fille est elle aussi venue au monde, elle me ressemble, a mes traits, mon histoire,** **ma destinée, et notre bataille sera terrifiante. Elle est écrite dans l'histoire du monde depuis des décennies Elena. Toi et moi sommes liées pour toujours. Quand tu mourras, je serais à nouveau seule à seule avec ma propre âme je serais à nouveau l'humaine fragile, mais si tu pouvais avoir le choix entre l'ombre et la lumière tu n'hésiteras pas.**

**-Si jamais, tu redeviens une humaine, je te tuerais ! Considères cela comme une promesse ! **Cria Damon.

**-Tu ne viendras pas me voir dans ma chambre ?** Demanda t-elle et Damon se détourna avec dégoût. **Stefan te remplacera. Stefan sera à la hauteur du grand frère. Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, Damon. Mais je te laisse la surprise.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

**-Je vivrais, je mourrais un jour, mais tu ne pourras pas me tuer…**

**-Tu te perds dans tes propres sorts, Katherine.**

**-Il ne s'agit pas d'un sort juste d'une suggestion hypnotique. Stefan se chargera de toi. Il est docile et agréable à vivre.**

**-Je marcherais sur tes cendres**, répliquais-je et elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux rieurs.

**-C'est une promesse ? Non, Elena. Je te retrouverais quand le moment sera venu mais ne laisse pas ce pauvre Damon croire qu'un jour tu pourras l'aimer comme Stefan. Nous ne lui sommes pas destinés.**

**-La fin m'appartiendra**, murmurais-je et Stefan leva enfin les yeux vers moi.

**-J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part**, fit-il en brisant son propre silence, et le voir ainsi me fendit le cœur.

**-Ne la laisse pas te changer, Stefan ! Ne la laisse pas te faire oublier ce que nous avons vécu, ce que nous avons été !**

**-Supplique plus que touchante, trésor, **répliqua Katherine, **mais il ne sait même plus qui tu es, il ne sait même plus que tu existes, ou que tu as existé un jour. Et quand tu seras morte, je serais la dame de cœur la seule, l'unique. Pour toujours.**

Katherine plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Stefan et soudain son regard se brouilla, ses yeux brûlèrent la pénombre, ses mains se crispèrent, tout son corps se tendait vers nous, et les veines qui entouraient ses yeux se mirent à gonfler, le sang semblait affluer, le sang le noyait, et je posais une main sur ma bouche tandis que Damon m'éloigna pour se retrouver face à face avec son frère, leurs yeux se perdirent, leurs visages se transformait, et Katherine observait cet affrontement comme une chasseresse, comme si elle avait joué avec leurs vies depuis toujours, et elle retint Stefan d'un geste furtif. J'attrapais le bras de Damon, et l'attirais à moi, et malgré sa force insoutenable il se laissa faire, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, chassant le goût de sang qui avait envahi sa gorge, fermant les yeux pour m'offrir à nouveau leur parfaite immensité saphir. Stefan restait immobile, ses yeux vengeurs fixés sur nous, et Katherine leva la tête pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

**-Je m'amuse toujours autant avec eux. **

**-Je te verrais pour notre bain de sang, Katherine**, lui dis-je et j'évitais de croiser les prunelles enflammées de Stefan.

**-Au plaisir**, lança t-elle et ils disparurent.

La pénombre avait envahi le cimetière, mais Damon laissait son regard voguer entre les tombes, livide, sans force, et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, le forçant à m'épier, à rechercher du réconfort dans mes reflets, les réminiscences de Katherine l'avait atteint, ces souvenirs avaient réveillé d'anciennes blessures, ces cicatrices invisibles qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se refermer, et je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je voulais refuser ces sentiments qui venaient au monde, je voulais refuser l'amour, je voulais refuser la pénombre, et pourtant je n'avais plus besoin de mes mots à cet instant, j'embrassais son visage, et il n'opposait aucune résistance, ne fit aucun geste pour me rappeler Stefan, j'effleurait sa peau, tournait autour de ses lèvres sans les toucher, marchant vers le chemin interdit, un pas après l'autre, une main qui s'accroche, un cœur qui bat solitaire, des corps qui s'apprennent et il me semblait associer le sang à mes pires batailles, des résonances inutiles, des effluves oubliées pour ne retenir qu'une seule et unique chose j'avais besoin de sa présence, j'avais besoin de son essence, dans ce moment ou dans l'éternité j'avais besoin qu'il m'aime en silence tout simplement…

* * *

Les voitures s'alignaient parfaitement sur le bas coté, signe que la petite réception n'avait pas encore prit fin, et Damon était monté dans ma chambre discrètement en empruntant son chemin favori, me laissant seule affronter la foule et les regards compatissants de ces personnes qui ne connaîtront jamais la véritable histoire, celle que l'on enterre définitivement avec les adieux, celle qui meurt avec l'existence qui l'a joué, et je tremblais encore en poussant la porte, me demandant qui contera ma propre mélodie une fois que je serais dans les limbes.

**-Où est Damon ?** Me lança soudain Jeremy alors que je montais les escaliers, lasse. **Tu ne restes pas ?**

**-Damon se cache probablement dans mon placard, et non, je ne reste pas.**

**-Que s'est-il passé au cimetière ?** Demanda t-il et mes lèvres frémirent.

**-Rien. **

**-Tu devrais avoir une conversation avec Jenna, elle se demande encore pourquoi tu as pris la fuite ainsi après l'incendie. Et tu ne peux pas la laisser dans le mensonge, brodes lui une vérité acceptable, **murmura t-il et je vis Bonnie et Caroline accourir vers nous.

**-Je lui dirais toute la vérité,** répliquais-je. **J'y penserais demain. Je me la joue à la Scarlette dans Autant En Emporte Le Vent. Demain.**

**-Vous avez regardé les informations ? **S'écria Caroline et mon regard la traversa sans un mot. **Un couple a été attaqué près du cimetière, ils ont littéralement été déchiquetés, vidés de leur sang, et…**

Déjà je ne l'écoutais plus, je montais les marches en courant, laissant Jeremy crier mon nom dans le brouhaha qui régnait dans cet autre monde où les êtres humains vivaient dans la quiétude de l'ignorance. Je me perdais dans les regards de l'assistance quelques secondes, croisant celui de ma tante qui emprunta l'escalier pour me rejoindre, mais je fermais rapidement la porte de ma chambre, la laissant tambouriner contre le battant. Je me laissais glisser au sol et Damon sortit de la salle de bain, le visage déformé par la tristesse de ces aveux qui remettaient tout en question comme si Katherine avait le pouvoir de me détourner de lui…

**-Tu devrais lui parler, Elena**, murmura en se penchant pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains glaciales. **Descends et parles avec ta tante.**

**-Tu as entendu cette histoire, ce couple assassiné à la sortie du cimetière**, fis-je et il me semblait que Jenna abandonnait la partie et s'éloignait doucement dans le couloir sombre.

**-Il y a d'autres vampires en ville, ne penses pas à Stefan il ne pourra pas…**

**-Il boit du sang humain ! Katherine le manipule ! Bien sûr qu'il pourrait. **

**-Tant que je n'aurais pas cette image sous les yeux, le problème est relégué au second plan. Et le premier problème ici Elena, c'est le mensonge. Jeremy a raison brode lui une vérité acceptable.**

**-Arrêtes de coller ton oreille à la porte !**

**-Je n'ai que cette occupation puisque le couple démoniaque habite dans ma maison.**

**-Le couple démoniaque, **fis-je en éclatant de rire, un rire sec et douloureux, **le couple démoniaque, mon sosie et un Stefan sanguinaire ! Quelle fantastique équation ! Et il ne manquerait plus que Katherine se ballade en ville avec mon identité.**

**-Justement… Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas nous laisser vivre tout simplement. Demain sera un autre jour, tu iras au lycée, je te suivrais comme ton ombre, tout cela est prévu dans mon plan, mais il y aussi la mise en place de ce plan B ridicule… Il parait que je dois te tuer. Pouvons-nous abréger ce moment pénible ?**

**-Bientôt, **fis-je en me relevant, **Katherine attends le bon moment, elle espère profiter de Stefan au maximum, faire de cette ville une bourgade ensanglantée, et ensuite seulement elle prendra du temps pour me tuer. Nous serons là où elle s'y attendra le moins. Je compte pénétrer dans la maison du couple démoniaque, ce sera le théâtre final.**

**-Tu as regardé trop de film de mafieux !**

**-Tais toi donc, et retourne dans ton placard ! Tu as raison, je dois parler avec Jenna. Et si jamais tu écoutes aux portes je…**

**-Hé ! **Fit-il en levant les mains pour se défendre **Tu ne m'y reprendras plus. Demande à Jeremy et Bonnie de monter, je veux discuter de cette histoire de gentils petits humains déchiquetés.**

Il recula à nouveau dans l'ombre, et je sortis doucement de ma chambre, pour rejoindre celle de Jenna au fond du couloir. Je me demandais bien qui supervisais cette réception mortuaire mais cela m'importait peu à présent, je fis un signe à Jeremy et Bonnie du haut de l'escalier et poussais doucement la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds et alerta Jenna de ma présence. Je la vis s'essuyer les yeux et je nous enfermais dans une bulle, la vérité ultime ne viendra jamais au monde entre nous, elle ne connaîtra pas mon autre face, mon âme sœur diabolique et la malédiction qui en résultera, je ne lui parlerais pas de cela, j'étais venu ici, cœur à cœur pour lui ouvrir mon univers, sans bousculer le sien.

**-Je viens te présenter de meilleures excuses que celles que je t'ai servies à l'hôpital**, murmurais-je en m'installant à ses côtés sur le lit.

**-Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur avec vous, c'est certain.**

**-Non, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été à la hauteur et je vais être honnête, je vais être honnête jusqu'au bout maintenant.**

**-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu fuis comme cela ? Avec Damon en plus.**

**-Damon et moi avons une relation particulière**, répliquais-je en souriant et je me raclais la gorge avant de poursuivre. **Je sais que tu ne pourras pas comprendre, mais il y a quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas ignorer.**

**-Et Stefan ? Où est Stefan ? Je sais bien que les adolescentes d'aujourd'hui changent de petits amis comme de nouvelle coupe de cheveux mais je ne comprends plus rien.**

**-Stefan… Le Stefan que j'ai connu à disparu, et même si j'espère le retrouver un jour, je ne pouvais plus ignorer l'autre coté du miroir qui se rappelait à moi sans cesse.**

**-Tu es amoureuse de Damon ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague… **

**-Je suis bien avec lui et pour le moment je ne veux pas mettre des mots sur ces sentiments là, je ne me sens pas prête. Si j'ai fuis avec lui, ce n'était pas pour vivre une relation passionnée dans un motel il était là quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide. Il est là à chaque fois, il me sauve de mes propres incertitudes, et je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Je sais que cela te parait fou, que tu te poses milles questions, que tu penses que mon amour pour Stefan à disparu du jour au lendemain; mais c'est faux. J'aime toujours Stefan, comme on aime son premier amour, celui qui a m'a éveillé, qui m'a relevé, et je l'aimerais toujours, dans un coin de mon cœur il est éternel.**

**-Jusqu'où comptais-tu aller ? Tu voulais disparaître ?**

**-Je voulais fuir les trahisons, le mensonge… John a été le pire mensonge de mon existence, il l'a traversé comme un oncle pour m'annoncer qu'il était en fait un père transparent.**

**-Ta mère ne me l'a jamais dit, je savais pour Isobel mais les confidences c'étaient arrêtées là. Je suis désolée pour toi, pour lui je suis désolée que vous n'ayez pas eu le temps de vous connaître.**

**-Ce que je n'ai pas connu ne me manque pas, **répliquais-je et elle posa sa main protectrice sur ma jambe.

**-Sois prudente… Avec Damon je veux dire.**

**-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur c'est un vrai garde du corps, je suis en sécurité entre ses mains. J'ai fuis avec lui parce qu'il était là, oui, mais aussi parce que j'avais besoin de lui, de sa présence, de ses mots, et maintenant je ne peux plus m'imaginer sans, j'ai l'impression de me définir dans son monde, et de m'étioler dans l'autre. **

Et je m'en voulais de ne lui donner que ces demi-vérités je n'avais pas fuis John et son regain soudain de paternité je n'avais pas pris la main de Damon au hasard, mais Jenna ne connaîtra jamais la fin de cette histoire, car elle se jouera sans elle, loin de son univers, loin de ce monde qu'elle chérissait tant, dans la quiétude de l'ignorance, comme tous les autres. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et un sourire illumina son visage.

**-Je vais descendre mettre tous ces gens dehors. Ce soir, je prendrais le temps de m'assoire sur le canapé avec vous et nous parlerons, nous parlons jusqu'à nous saouler de paroles… Et jamais plus tu ne me mentiras.**

**-Jamais plus**, récitais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je la quittais pour rejoindre ma chambre, où je retrouvais Bonnie et Jeremy penchés sur une feuille blanche où ils comptaient élaborer la première phase du plan meurtrier destiné à Katherine, jour après jour la peur grandissait, bousculait mon univers si fragile, si instable, dans mon humanité, et je voulais en finir, je voulais connaître le dénouement, la vie où la mort, les limbes où le paradis et Damon épiait la foule qui s'échappait de la maison par la fenêtre. Il me tournait le dos, et je le rejoignis pour poser mon visage tout contre son épaule. Il m'embrassa sur le front et ce fut tout, qu'il ait entendu ou non le tissu de mensonge que j'avais offert à ma tante m'importait peu dans cette mer sournoise il y avait notre vérité, et nous étions liés…


	6. With the moon I run

Merci beaucoup Jenny ! Encore une fois je me suis lancée dans ta review et j'ai été emportée par ton enthousiasme !

Il me semble ne pas avoir ton adresse email mais si tu me la communique ce sera avec plaisir que je disserterais avec toi !

La scène légèrement plus adulte est dans le chapitre 5 de la fiction, donc celui-ci, étant donné que le premier chapitre était un prologue, c'est légèrement décalé sur Fanfiction.

Merci à ceux qui continuent leur lecture, qui souhaitent être prévenus des ajouts et aussi à ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre mais qui ne commente pas.

Les choses s'accélèrent dans ce chapitre attention, le final est proche…

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_With the moon I run  
Far from the carnage o__f the fiery sun_

_Musique conseillée_

_Closer – Kings Of Leon_

Le soleil pénétrait doucement ma chambre, et je me retournais pour le fuir, enfouissant ma tête sous l'oreiller, repoussant le moment ultime où je devrais émerger et me rendre au lycée. La nuit dernière un nouveau flash info avait achevé de me convaincre Katherine s'amusait bien, elle mettait cette ville à feu et à sang avec l'aide de sa marionnette et il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Les autorités parlaient de loups égarés, et à chaque fois que mon regard tombait sur ces images d'horreurs je m'imaginais Stefan penché sur eux, les yeux rouges et les canines saillantes totalement sous l'emprise de mon double il chassait ces humains qu'il protégeait jadis faisait couler un sang dont il s'abreuvait, toujours plus fort de jour en jour, trop fort pour cette bataille qui devait se jouer dans nos univers à présent si distinctement séparés. Je sentis une main tirer mes couvertures, et remonter vers mon bras. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et bientôt il fut à mes cotés, sur la couverture pour éviter que nos peaux se frôlent, que nous perdions le contrôle de cette chose que je n'avais pas encore nommé…

_**« La nuit dernière, deux nouveaux cadavres ont été retrouvés près de la rivière probablement victimes d'animaux des bois enragés. Cette attaque la deuxième en une semaine, s'avère encore plus meurtrière les corps littéralement vidés de leur sang ont été mutilés et abandonnés démembrés rendant pour le moment leur identification impossible. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête mais il semblerait que les bois de Mystic Falls ne soient plus sûr nous vous prions donc d'éviter de vous y promener la nuit jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté »**_

Et je fixais le plafond, consciente que de cette danse malsaine naissait la mort d'innocents, dans mon propre cimetière, dans mes propres pas, et Damon se tourna pour embrasser ma tempe, délaissant cette voix inconnue qui égrenait les mêmes mots, la même perte, et je devais y mettre un terme.

**-Je vais avoir besoin de toi ce soir, cette nuit. Et je ne veux pas que tu recules, je veux y mettre un terme. Tu m'avais fait promettre d'affronter Katherine, et je le ferais.**

**-Tu retournes toutes mes phrases contre moi,** murmura t-il a mon oreille.

**-Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus vivre en attendant qu'elle dégaine un couteau, je ne peux plus attendre et la laisser briser la vie d'innocent, ils meurent de notre indécision.**

**-Tu ne peux pas empêcher la mort, Elena. **

**-Ne me refait pas ton discours soporifique sur le paradis, je t'en prie.**

**-Soporifique ? Tu me vexes, **plaisanta t-il avant de prendre mon visage dans ses mains pour que nos yeux se trouvent. **Je serais là, je te tiendrais la main, je te regarderais dans les yeux, comme à cet instant et je te ferais milles promesses avant de mettre un terme à ton existence. Je ferais tout cela pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, Katherine ne gagnera jamais, je serais prêt à me sacrifier pour que ta vie ne s'achève pas, pour que tu ne sois pas obligé de choisir entre l'errance et le paradis. **

**-Merci,** fis-je et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

Il eut un sourire triste, ce sourire terrifiant qui précède les affrontements, qui précède les sacrifices, et je ne le voulais pas, je ne voulais pas respirer dans un monde qui me priverait de sa présence, et je fermais les yeux que je puisse le nommer ou non importait peu au final, ce sentiment je le connaissais, je l'apprivoisais, et maintenant il m'était indispensable, je continuerais à lui parler au creux de nos nuits sans sommeil, je continuerais à prendre sa main dans mes propres cimetières, je continuerais à errer dans son existence comme il prenait place dans la mienne, un ancrage qui venait me définir; je l'avais vu face à mon double, je l'avais vu face à la femme qui avait fait de sa vie une immortalité incessante et il avait quitté la brûlure de son regard pour rencontrer le mien.

**-Promets-moi que quand tout ceci sera fini, tu iras voir Stefan. Tu iras mettre un terme à cette méprise,** dit-il et je secouai la tête, enfonçant mon visage dans son cou.

**-Non. Je n'irais nulle part.**

**-Tu sais que notre jeu est faux, Elena, les cartes ont été truquées dès le départ. Katherine a mené d'une main de maître son plan diabolique, pour le perdre à tes yeux, pour noyer cette image qui vivait dans ton cœur.**

**-C'est faux ! Depuis ce jour, depuis cette phrase prononcé par Isobel, quelque chose a changé, quelque chose est venu au monde, ou peut-être qu'il était déjà là depuis longtemps.**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **fit-il et il voulu reculer.

**-Ne me fuis pas, Damon. **

**-Je ne te fuis pas, Elena, je suis dans ton lit, il me semble que c'est une approche plus qu'évidente.**

**-Ton ironie me manquait.**

**-Je la gardais en réserve pour Katherine, juste au cas où.**

**-Parle moi encore, de tout, de rien, dis moi que rien ne pourra jamais plus s'écrouler, que tout ceux que j'aime rentreront sains et saufs, que la vie ne m'arrachera plus jamais mes essentiels, dis moi que tu poseras tes mains sur ma nuque et que tu agiras…Vite.**

**-Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas préméditer ta mort même si tu dois porter cette babiole qui hante mes cauchemars mais je peux te faire une promesse**, **tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, un soupçon de force, tu vivras…**

J'effleurais sa joue, et il me semblait voir toutes les barrières s'écrouler, il ne restait plus rien entre Katherine et nous, aucun fossé à transgresser, et je tendis la main vers la bague qui reposait sur ma table de chevet. Damon s'en empara et la fit glisser à mon doigt avec un sourire moqueur, il nous liait, par la renaissance et l'immortalité, par l'amour et la souffrance, et il me semblait que ce credo nous habitait, il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, entre le rire et les larmes, et je le franchissais, je laissais le silence s'installer entre nous, dans ce face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, emporté dans cette sombre agonie des demi vérités, de l'amour inavoué, et il posa une main sur mes lèvres, empêchant les mots de franchir la barrière, le moment nous attendait, dans cette autre vie après la mort de mon image, dans cette autre vie où rien ne semblait s'obscurcir, où mes piliers ne s'écroulaient pas, où mes essentiels vivaient à mes côtés, cette autre vie où la finalité pouvait être bouleversée.

Katherine avait raison. Je ne devais pas donner assez d'importance à ma vie, pas assez pour la jouer avec elle, contre elle, mais les choses avaient changées, ma vision du monde, de cette destinée ridicule que m'offrait notre âme en partage, et je restais immobile devant la maison aux fenêtres illuminées, attendant qu'elle sente ma présence, qu'elle tremble de perdre la bataille, de mourir sans sentir le vent sur sa peau, la brûlure du soleil, et la douleur se diffuser dans son corps, cette humanité qu'elle désirait tant m'arracher envers et contre tous. Et je frissonnais malgré la brise légère, les affrontements ne sont jamais sans taches, et parfois des innocents en payent le prix, parfois leur vie s'achève, sur une seule et unique note, un seul et unique échec. Damon restait derrière moi, pensif, les bras croisés sur son torse, il attendait tout simplement que je me décide à avancer, ou que mon miroir ouvre la porte pour nous emporter dans sa danse.

Sa vie ou la mienne, comme une vieille rengaine, sans cesse ces mots habitaient mes lèvres sans jamais être prononcés, comme si leur donner un écho pouvait me faire tituber, comme si les offrir au sang pouvait me faire chuter, et bientôt mon cœur manqua un battement, tambourinant dans ma poitrine comme un éclat sourd, dans sa course vers le silence ou l'infini Katherine ouvrait le chemin, faisant grincer la porte, apportant la lumière dans l'allée sombre et abandonnée, perchée sur ses talons, et elle nous fit un signe, un simple signe, un accueil dans la pénombre, une route tracée dans son immortalité et dans la mienne.

**-En général, personne ne se jette dans les bras des enfers**, lança t-elle et j'avançais sans me retourner, emportant la main de Damon dans mon sillage.

**-Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde**, fis-je et je la dépassais.

Je pénétrais dans ses murs que je connaissais par cœur, entrais dans cette maison qui abritait ma malédiction, croisant le corps inerte de Stefan dans un coin, et celui d'une inconnue qui me refusait son visage, les mains sur les genoux, les cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, la lueur du feu embrassait son corps, et quand enfin elle m'offrit ses prunelles, je sursautais.

**-Caroline, viens voir ton amie.**

**-Ne la mêle pas à cela, je suis là n'est ce pas ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? Je suis là, je suis prête à me sacrifier. Laisse là partir. Tu as besoin de moi, uniquement de moi.**

**-Impossible, j'ai un « plan A » à mener à bien,** répliqua t-elle, mais Caroline ne bougea pas, hypnotisée par la traîtresse.

**-Tu ne veux pas que nous prenions place pour nous enfiler un whisky ?** Ironisa Damon avec un sourire en coin, et Katherine fut obligée de rire.

**-Et bien, pourquoi pas. Je connais ton goût pour l'alcool, et pour les femmes.**

**-J'ai un goût certain pour la qualité Katherine, et cet échange est terriblement stérile. Laisse Caroline s'en aller. Tu nous as, deux pour le prix d'un, tu pourras me torturer à loisir…**

**-Tu serais prêt à mourir pour cette humaine, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu aurais pu mourir pour moi, cette interminable histoire doit prendre fin ce soir.**

**-La nôtre est terminée depuis longtemps, Katherine**, lança Damon en m'éloignant de lui, passant de Caroline immobile, au visage de Katherine dans une cadence parfaite. **Il n'y a plus d'histoire à jouer, rien à enterrer, tu n'existes déjà plus. Tu n'as pas envie de te battre contre moi ?**

**-Je suis bien plus vieille que toi, bien plus forte.**

Et il la propulsa contre le mur, les mains sur sa gorge, comme dans notre première scène ensemble, dans notre premier triangle où leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés, ce regard qui m'avait dérangé, qui m'avait bouleversé, et il l'épiait avec colère, ses lèvres près de son oreille jusqu'à déformer le jolie visage de Katherine si proche du mien, et j'avais le sentiment de mourir avec cette bataille, de laisser l'air s'échapper de mes poumons, et je courais vers Caroline pour m'agenouiller à ses pieds. Damon relâcha Katherine, et elle tomba quelques secondes, essoufflée, une étincelle de colère trompait ses prunelles et la nuit promettait d'être longue.

**-Joli**, murmura t-elle et en quelques secondes elle m'avait rejointe, posant ses doigts effilés sur mon cou frêle. **Tu serais prêt à te perdre pour elle, pour que son souffle ne disparaisse pas, pour que son cœur continue à battre ?**

**-Je serais prêt à te suivre en enfer pour qu'elle vive**, répliqua t-il et j'attrapais la main de Caroline, oubliant leurs mots qui raisonnaient en moi si durement.

**-Caroline ?**

**-Tu es perdue,** murmura t-elle, **tu es perdue dans ton histoire, dans cette vie qui n'est même pas la tienne. Tu n'es pas encore prête.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Regarde moi**, criais-je et ses pupilles dilatées rencontrèrent les miennes sous le regard amusé de Katherine.

**-Tu n'existes pas.**

**-Elle a très bien appris son texte**, s'exclama mon double en se relevant. **Et la suite devrait vous plaire. Je lui ai fait boire mon sang, je lui ai donné le choix, la vie ou la mort, la vie ou l'éternité ou plutôt je lui ai susurré la solution à l'oreille.**

**-Jamais ! Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais Caroline.**

**-Toutes les personnes que tu aimes sont dans cette pièce, Elena**, murmura t-elle et je reculais doucement vers Damon qui me rattrapa. **Toutes tes histoires se mélangent, tu es perdue, tu es vulnérable, l'amour rend vulnérable. Et il y a ton amie, ton amie au bord de la pénombre, ton ancien petit ami et son frère, qui te protège avec un peu trop d'emprise. Vous mentez. Vous êtes des hypocrites, tout vous relit et rien ne vous retient. Et tu es venue me voir. Pourquoi, Elena ? Que voulais-tu ? Me vaincre ? Impossible, si je meurs, jamais tu n'auras le contrôle de ta destinée, elle est écrite, gravée dans l'éternité. Il ne te reste plus que la mort où l'errance.**

**-La renaissance me convient très bien**, fis-je et tout à coup Caroline se leva.

Elle s'avança vers nous, rejoignit le centre de la pièce et Katherine la retint par le bras. Damon me repoussa à nouveau pour prendre place dans ce duel sans nom, affrontant la brûlure de son ancien amour, celui qui avait creusé le gouffre, qui avait déchiré son cœur, et Stefan se joignit à nous, livide et faible, il tourna quelques secondes autour de Caroline et attrapa son poignet diaphane, plantant ses crocs dans ses veines brillantes, éclatant sa peau pour laisser le sang chaud couler sur son menton, et je ne criais pas, je collais mon corps à celui de Damon, je cherchais par-dessus son épaule le regard hagard de Caroline, la plainte brutale qui chantait sur ses lèvres sans vaincre le silence, et Stefan secoua la tête, lâchant la blessure dans un gémissement, retrouvant toute sa force face à nous. Lentement son regard nous effleurait, il passait de Damon à moi, et quelque chose naquit dans son immensité, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité, l'emprise de Katherine se mourrait, quelques secondes pour changer notre destiné, mais il était trop tard, il se tourna vers mon double, cherchant quelque chose qui n'existait déjà plus, et il se planta devant Caroline, prit son visage dans ses mains, caressa ses longs cheveux blonds tombés de son chignon, il avança ses lèvres et embrassa son front, profitant de la douceur de sa peau translucide, cherchant les veines, le sang les mots se mourraient sur ses lèvres et il approcha ses mains de sa nuque, il effleura le grain de beauté qui dormait dans son cou, et mon cri raisonna, ma voix se brisa, nos yeux se croisèrent, un dernier instant d'humanité, et elle mourut, elle glissa au sol, brisée…

Ils s'éloignèrent, oubliant leur cadavre près de la cheminée, et je me précipitais sur elle, je pleurais sur sa pâleur, sur le sang qui doucement séchait sur son poignet, sur cette blessure qui cicatrisait car elle était perdue, elle était perdue pour moi, pour l'humanité, et les larmes tombèrent sur son visage aux yeux désespérément clos, Damon se pencha à son tour, et il arracha ma main, il la serra dans la sienne, et je venais de comprendre que l'abandon était inévitable, je devais me relever, m'éloigner de cette âme que j'avais condamnée, car son image allait bientôt mourir dans mon esprit, les mots n'effacent pas le sang, les blessures, la souffrance de la vie qui s'égare, de ce monde des ténèbres qui nous emportaient, qui nous brisaient, mais je n'en eu pas le temps, elle retrouva la lumière, sentit ses lèvres brûler, sa gorge se languir et elle planta ses canines naissantes dans mon cou, repoussant Damon avec une force nouvelle, charriant le feu dans mes veines, occultant ma vie elle me rapprochait des limbes et le paradis me paraissait inaccessible, je sentais les flammes crépiter dans la cheminée, et elles me consumait, elles m'emportaient, les voix de Katherine et de Stefan se perdirent dans le silence de cette essence qui fuyait, mais il la repoussa, affronta les enfers pour ma vie, il la blessa, la jetant contre le mur opposé les yeux brillants, mes paupières se fermaient, mon souffle semblait la seule mélodie à mes oreilles et il releva mon corps, souleva mes membres endoloris, il fuyait la guerre de nos mondes en souffrance, voguant à travers les débris, jusqu'à ce que le vent effleure ma peau, et dans son dernier murmure il m'emportait loin de cette renaissance qui ne verrait pas le jour dans la nuit mortelle de nos fins de vies, de nos ruines sans reconstruction, et il me semblait expirer dans ses bras, il me semblait mourir de mes futures absences, et sa voix brisait la quiétude de la nuit étoilée, sa voix, et son souffle, si proche de mon visage que je pouvais lui promettre d'errer avec lui pour l'éternité…

* * *

La pénombre envahissait mon âme et je me sentais toute entière emportée vers l'inconnu, l'inconscience, je pouvais entendre ses chuchotements au creux de mon oreille, et lentement j'ouvrais les yeux sur une nouvelle réalité, les règles du jeu avaient changés, notre premier pas s'était transformé en carnage et son visage s'affirmait soudain chassant le brouillard qui me glaçait le sang. Je pouvais voir les larmes poindre dans ses prunelles enflammées, et ses blessures encore à vifs déformait son si beau visage je tendis la main pour essuyer le sang mais il l'attrapa et la porta à ses lèvres.

**-Je suis désolé.**

Et sa voix se cassa je me redressais pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou, et il me serra contre son corps, dans sa chaleur, dans son amour, et les larmes s'écoulèrent, j'embrassais ses joues, ses yeux clos, et j'effleurais ses lèvres, attendant qu'il réponde à ce baiser qui aurait dû naître il y a très longtemps entre nous, avant même que je ne choisisse la facilité, avant même que je ne dénie cette passion qui couvait et il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, leur intensité obsédante me renversa et il me rejoignait, posant son front contre le mien, nos souffles se mêlaient, et je pouvais sourire maintenant je pouvais prononcer ces mots qui manquait tant à notre mélodie, je pouvais abandonner mes doutes, oublier les hésitations, nous plonger dans cette mer mouvante du désir inavoué, de l'éternité inachevée et je l'attirais à moi, je l'étendis sur mon corps pour vaincre l'absence, pour vaincre ce manque que j'avais depuis toujours, il descendit jusqu'à mon cou, embrassa la blessure qui cicatrisait lentement puis il glissa le long de ma peau, jusqu'à la naissance de l'amour, délestant mes seins de leur tissu translucide et le reste ne fut qu'un abandon sans nom, je lui offrais plus que mon amour sans pareil, je lui offrais mon âme et je le laissais entourer mon corps, je le laissais plonger dans mes prunelles pour les envahir, j'avais le sentiment d'être une survivante alors que la bataille se mourrait dans des cendres qui ne m'était pas encore acquises je repoussais le moment, l'ultime où il me fallait mourir pour mériter ma propre existence et plus rien ne comptait je vivais l'instant je nouais les mots, composait notre rythme, jouant avec les credos, au fur et à mesure de la danse, dans la violence ou dans l'attente, dans la ferveur ou dans la douceur, il parcourait mon corps, dessinant des courbes infinies, et mon monde en était profondément bouleversé. Je me serrais un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que mes seins effleure son torse et que je puisse retrouver ses lèvres, qu'il puisse m'entraîner avec lui vers d'autres cimes, un drôle de paradis, pour une drôle de passion, et je m'y abandonnais, suivant ce mouvement si doux et pourtant si tempétueux, gardant mes jambes nouées autour de sa taille, mes mains dans ses cheveux et les siennes le long de mes reins, collant mes hanches aux siennes, pressant mes cuisses contre son corps, caressant ma peau avec tant de force et de désir que j'en soupirais, les larmes aux yeux, son corps dans le mien, dans un même mouvement, entourés d'ombre, de lumière, de sentiments si contradictoires que je n'aurais pu imaginer cela, cet éclatement, comme un tremblement dans mon corps et dans le sien. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et les yeux dans les yeux, il prononça ces mots qui avaient déjà franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, mais qui n'avaient pas eu la même intensité, la même véracité que dans cet instant où je lui donnais encore plus.

Je pouvais effleurer sa peau, m'imprégner de son odeur, je pouvais murmurer son nom et rechercher son souffle court je n'étais pas dans une méprise, je ne vivais pas dans un imaginaire inaccessible, il n'y avait plus d'erreur à commettre, plus de trahison dans mon esprit, je lui appartenais, maintenant et pour toujours, et un soupire me traversa à nouveau, ses lèvres agrippèrent les miennes, je frôlait l'essentiel, l'invisible paroxysme, je restais longtemps dans sa chaleur, dans la douceur de cette nuit qui s'achevait doucement nous offrant un jour nouveau sans demi vérité, sans double diabolique à entraver silence de ces non dits qui venaient de mourir j'étais libre.


	7. I know we'll make it anywhere

**Chapitre 6**

_I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

_Musique conseillée_

_Disintegration – Jimmy Eat World_

Je me sentais tiraillée, entre mes deux mondes, entre mes deux faiblesses, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne contrôlais plus rien, ni mes mains qui parcouraient sa peau nue, ni mes sens qui répondait avec avidité à son souffle au lendemain de nos abandons, celui de Caroline dans la noirceur d'un univers qui n'était pas le sien, et les nôtre, abandon d'un mensonge qui survivait, abandon d'une mélodie qui n'était plus la nôtre, et je souriais doucement, oubliant la douleur qui irradiait ma peau, qui embrasait ma peau violacée, violence diffuse du sang qui s'installe.

Une main remonta le long de ma hanche découverte, et je mourrais dans ses murmures, je dormais dans ses nouvelles notes qui nous entouraient, qui se jouaient dans la pénombre de l'aube naissante, de la brûlure de ce soleil qui privait Caroline de sa vie, et la douleur de son absence à venir me torturait, brisait mes entrailles, nouvel adieu dans cette salve de départ sans retour, de ces au revoir qui se prolongent, qui deviennent des fantômes, des adieux pour toujours dans mon monde et dans le leur. Je cherchais sa peau, j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou, embrassant sa douceur, occultant l'image de Stefan mettant un point final à nos certitudes, tuant l'innocence qui vivait en Caroline, fermant ses yeux sur l'humanité pour un tout autre destin, une toute autre finalité, et le craquement terrifiant de ses os me rappelait mon prochain moment dans les limbes, à la recherche d'une résurrection qui ne verrait peut être jamais le jour.

-**Elle n'est pas perdue pour nous. Katherine ne l'aura pas**, fit-il et je laissais sa voix entrer dans mes pensés.

**-Elle ne verra plus jamais la lumière, c'est fini…**

**-Chut**, murmura t-il à mon oreille et il essuya les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur mes joues blêmes. **Rien ne s'achève, c'est juste une autre dimension, de nouveaux renoncements, une acceptation difficile, mais ce ne sera jamais la fin, Elena. Et, la mort me semble presque acceptable avec toi.**

**-Je n'irais nulle part,** fis-je et l'écho d'une autre promesse se rappelait à moi. **Je n'irais plus le sauver, je n'irais pas affronter son regard et pardonner son geste, je n'irais pas absoudre cette mort qu'il nous impose, cet abandon, cette trahison.**

**-Nous venons de la commettre, **répliqua t-il et je détournais les yeux. **Nous venons d'écrire ce mot dans notre histoire. Trahison.**

**-Non ! Hier, il a brisé le cou de ma meilleure amie, il a bu son sang, et il nous a défié, nous, sa famille…**

**-T'aimer est une trahison, Elena.**

**-Pas encore…Ne me le dis pas, **chuchotais-je et il embrassa mon front.

**-Je bouleverse nos acquis, à la fin de cette journée, demain ou dans les jours à venir, je combattrais cette mer de mensonge qui nous a emportés.**

**-J'ai confiance en toi. Maintenant, je le sais, il n'y a plus de doute, plus d'hésitation, mais ne me le dis pas encore…Ils doivent être les derniers, je veux les entendre indéfiniment dans mon ailleurs, qu'il soit éternel ou non.**

Son regard se brouilla, et je portai sa main à mon visage, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres et le temps nous manquera, Katherine saura jouer les bonnes cartes et elle avait déjà entamé sa marche macabre vers nous, emportant dans son sillage des bribes de mon existences, mes souvenirs, mes amis, mes amants comme un interminable carnage pour cette âme dont elle me disputait l'appartenance. Soudain, j'entendis le battant de ma porte trembler et la voix de Jenna s'interposa dans ce silence entre Damon et moi, où les yeux dans les yeux nous affrontions notre avenir si instable de mots encore imprononçables. Je le repoussais doucement pour enfiler un peignoir et je me dirigeais vers la porte avant de l'entre bailler doucement pour le cacher à la vue de ma tante, essoufflée, son sac à la main.

**-Tu es en retard ! Je m'en vais**, m'annonça t-elle et j'allais refermer la porte avec un sourire polie quand elle se retourna soudain. **Au fait Caroline t'attend dans le salon.**

**-Caroline ? Mais tu l'as laissé entrer ?**

**-Et bien oui. Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû ? Hier, elle n'était pas ton amie ? Mais avec tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie ces derniers temps je devrais me méfier. Et avec Damon ?**

**-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, **éludais-je et elle haussa les épaules.

**-Mystérieuse Elena ta vie est plus passionnante que la mienne** conclut-elle en descendant les escaliers pour quitter la maison.

Je restais immobile sur le seuil et j'entendis le bruit distinct de talons claquant sur le parquet je posais une main tremblante sur la blessure de mon âme, celle qui vivait dans mon cou et qui se mourrait sur mes lèvres, je sentis le bras de Damon entourer ma taille, et je me laissais aller contre son corps, je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter, je n'étais pas prête à voir ses yeux s'obscurcirent, à voir le sang entrer dans sa vie, elle restait dans mon cœur, comme dans ma vie, une simple humaine dont le regard s'illuminait, elle restait la simple humaine de mes souvenirs, et cette brutale malédiction me l'avait arrachée, tout se bousculait, tout s'enfuyait, et les murmures de la toute nouvelle morte vivante nous parvenait, elle s'impatientait…

**-Et bien ? Je vous attends**, entendis-je depuis le rez de chaussée.

-**Une minute Barbie**, répliqua t-il et il referma un instant la porte de ma chambre, cherchant mon regard perdu dans le vide.

**-Elle est entrée et c'est fini, comment lutter contre cela je...**

**-Je suis là, tu m'entends, je serais toujours là.**

**-Je viens de la perdre, qui me dit que je ne te perdrais pas ? Qui me dit que Katherine n'a pas prévu une vengeance à la hauteur de toutes nos trahisons ?**

**-Et même si c'était le cas, je te prendrais la main et nous irions lui faire face ensemble. Caroline est ton amie, et votre histoire n'est pas morte avec elle, elle te reconnaîtra, et au fond d'elle-même les souvenirs referont surface, des sortes de réminiscences pour ne pas la perdre, cette humanité si fragile qui s'envole à la première goutte de sang**

**-Pas moi je ne la reconnaîtrais pas**, conclus-je et je me détournais.

Et je quittais la douceur de son regard, j'inspirais profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'aventurer hors de ma chambre, la main de Damon dans la mienne, je descendais les escaliers pour trouver Caroline, nonchalante sur le canapé, les jambes croisés, les lèvres brillantes et entre-ouvertes, elle nous regardait, ajoutant à la brûlure de son regard un sentiment grandissant d'impuissance, ce sentiment qui me glaçait le sang, qui rendait mes mains moites, et mon corps tremblant. Elle se leva alors, et se présenta à nous, elle avait fermé tous les rideaux, et aucune lumière ne filtrait, la pénombre nous envahissait, le soleil se mourrait au dehors facilitant sa danse, et mon cœur s'emballait, pulsation sourde qui se reflétait dans mon silence, dans le notre.

-**Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?** Demanda t-elle et je restais muette. **Tu devrais.**

**-Que veux-tu Barbie ? **S'exclama Damon en la défiant du regard. **Une petite tasse de thé et des gâteaux ? Je suis désolé, je ne joue pas les grands frères.**

**-Je ne suis qu'une humaine, Katherine n'a pas besoin de constituer une armée de vampire contre moi.**

**-Tu es l'humaine la mieux protégée, Elena. Et je suis venue discuter avec toi comme au bon vieux temps, quand le monde des ténèbres nous était inconnu. Assieds-toi Damon. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.**

Mais au lieu de cela, il lâcha ma main et se jeta sur Caroline qui n'eut pas le temps de le repousser, il la bouscula contre le mur, et leurs canines saillantes brillèrent soudain dans la pénombre, il entoura son cou si frêle et je ne les séparais pas la force pour la lutte me manquait rien n'aurait pu me préparer à cela, une longue mélodie funèbre dans mon monde jadis si idyllique.

-**Ne t'approche plus jamais de cette maison où tu le regretteras ! Et Katherine a peut être besoin de sous fifres mais je ne te laisserais jamais faire. Je préfère te tuer ici, maintenant, et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.**

**-Vraiment Damon ?** Siffla t-elle alors que l'air lui manquait. **Katherine n'a aucun plan contre vous, elle s'amuse, elle s'amuse de vous voir si torturés, de vous voir vous battre entre vous, faire couler le sang et mourir d'amour. N'est ce pas ? Ne serais-tu pas prêt à prendre le pieu à la place d'Elena ? Je le savais. Katherine le savait, et vous êtes sa plus grande force, votre faiblesse la sert.**

**-Tu es venue nous faire des confidences ? **

**-Je suis venue vous faire passer un message. C'est aujourd'hui.**

**-Aujourd'hui ? **

**-C'est aujourd'hui que la mort vous rattrape,** murmura t-elle, et elle se dégagea vivement de lui, le repoussant avec une force qui m'arracha un cri. **Tu n'es pas aussi fort que dans mon souvenir Damon. Et je me souviens de tout. Mon existence humaine même manipulée est une mine de souvenir.**

**-Et alors ? Tu t'amuseras toi aussi, enfin si je t'en laisse le temps. Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, tu as mis les pieds dans un autre monde Caroline. Ici, tu es une morte vivante comme moi, tu n'as plus de cœur, et ton âme se meurt de ne plus avoir de paradis à convoiter. Malgré la force, malgré l'éternité, n'oublie jamais que tu n'existes plus. Tu n'as plus d'ancrage dans ce monde, et ceux que tu aimes, que tu aimeras, mourront un jour, c'est la dure loi de l'humanité. En la quittant, Katherine t'a malheureusement condamné à une non-existence solitaire. Et je suis désolé pour toi, je suis désolé que ce soit toi ma prochaine victime**, conclut-il en serrant les poings.

**-Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, Damon. C'est aujourd'hui.**

**-Elle gagne du temps,** criais-je soudain, et la porte d'entrée claqua violemment dans mon dos.

Le courant d'air me propulsa à terre et ils prirent position, comme un peloton d'exécution, leurs canines apparentes, leurs membres tendus contre nous, Damon m'aida à me relever, et Katherine entraîna Stefan et Caroline entre mes murs, bousculant mon fragile équilibre, la scène que j'avais tant de fois imaginé se jouait à présent, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, aucune issue finale autre que sa mort ou la mienne, nous étions piégés, nous étions à leur merci, ils ne nous avaient laissé qu'une seule et unique nuit ensemble, une seule et unique nuit avant de tout bouleverser, de nous propulser dans ce cauchemar que j'aurais voulu éviter, et je fis rouler la bague d'immortalité à mon doigt, je sentais sa brûlure, sa présence lancinante comme seule renaissance.

Elle portait mes trais avec violence, et ce côté sombre m'habitait, je savais qu'il vivait en moi quoi qu'il arrive, ce côté perverti de l'âme qu'elle me disputait, et nos yeux se noyaient, nos yeux se perdaient dans cet ailleurs, cet enfer qu'elle recréerait sous nos pieds, emportant dans la bataille ceux que j'aimais le plus, nous perdant dans un dédale qui ne nous était pas destiné, et le monde avait changé, mon monde avait changé, j'avais franchi la ligne, j'étais passée de l'autre côté, j'avais goûté à ce sentiment qui naviguait depuis longtemps entre nous, sans pouvoir y mettre les mots, sans pouvoir en prononcer le sens et je pouvais presque sourire à la voir m'affronter ainsi sur mon propre terrain, entourée par mes anges gardiens, dans cette place qu'elle voulait tant reprendre, cette place dans ce monde, auprès d'eux, mes deux côtés, mes deux faiblesses par amour.

Et il me semblait assister à l'apocalypse, il me semblait tomber dans des flammes crépitantes, frôler des courants d'air, tomber entre des mains bienfaisantes et d'autres beaucoup moins, je voyais leurs visages se tordre, leurs corps se tendrent, et j'étais là, banale humaine au milieu de cette bataille d'êtres extraordinaires qui voulait sauver ma vie ou y mettre un terme, et je restais au milieu, je restais au centre de leurs jeux, au centre de leurs mots, de toute la rancœur qui vivait dans leurs cendres, de temps en temps, la main de Damon frôlait ma joue, étreignait ma taille, mais il avait aussitôt disparu, il ne restait pas à mes côtés, il se rendait dans l'autre camp pour y chercher mon âme, et rien ne pouvait plus ressembler à l'enfer que ces corps enchevêtrés, les uns dans les autres, ces griffures, ces blessures, ce sang qui s'écoulait alors que j'étais saine et sauve, dans leur brûlure, dans leur souffrance, unique pion de l'échiquier, vouée à choisir entre la vie et la mort dans très peu de temps.

Et bientôt, elle frôla mon cou, Damon ne fut pas assez rapide, Stefan fut plus présent, enfonçant ses crocs brillants dans la peau de son frère, et je croisais le regard affolé de Damon, je sentais le désespoir, la colère dans ses prunelles, et je me laissais faire, je laissais Katherine engouffrer ses ongles dans ma chair, je la laissais chercher mes yeux et avancer dans la bataille, je la laissais gagner du terrain sur mon âme, la nôtre sans destinataire.

**-A quoi joues-tu Elena ? Stefan et ensuite Damon. Tu me ressembles bien plus qu'il n'y parait.**

**-Je ne les ai pas trompés et je ne serais jamais comme toi.**

**-Bien sûr que si. Trahison sur trahison hier Stefan, aujourd'hui Damon mais je vais t'épargner le choix définitif je vais t'épargner une vie de mensonge et d'hésitation.**

Damon se jeta sur elle, arrachant ses doigts à mon cou douloureux, et je tombais à genoux, face à face avec Caroline qui laissait le sang couler sur son menton sans l'essuyer, flamme vivace dans cette immortalité qu'elle portait avec grâce, et pourtant l'espace d'un instant, l'humanité joua dans ses reflets, l'humanité qu'elle semblait avoir délaissé la poussait à caresser ma joue, des larmes brillantes au coin des yeux, oubliant un instant Katherine et cette guerre intime contre le monde, contre la fatalité, contre cette vie qu'elle avait perdue, et Damon pu enfin la repousser, il la plaqua contre le mur, et je criais, je criais si fort que Stefan s'arrêta pour m'observer, le mur s'effondrait, elle les perdait, ses marionnettes si bien manipulées, et la vérité se faisait jour, les souvenirs remontaient, la douleur de l'instant, de cette mémoire qui défaille, de ce monde qui change, Stefan abandonna ses armes invisibles et il vint lui aussi m'affronter, cherchant pourquoi sa main et la mienne n'était plus lié, cherchant pourquoi je criais après son frère ennemi au lieu de courir dans ses bras, et le nouveau courant d'air qui nous frôla mit un terme à cette réminiscence Bonnie pénétra dans la pièce suivit par Jeremy qui arma son fusil, et tira à plusieurs reprises sur Katherine, la blessant, l'affaiblissant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche Damon et qu'il traverse la pièce pour m'emporter dans un coin, les yeux dans les yeux, le moment était arrivé, ce moment où il devait mettre un terme à ma vie pour la renaissance, et je relevais son menton, j'affrontais la douceur de son image, ce côté du miroir qui m'avait attiré, que j'avais aimé, cette main que j'avais prise, ces bras dans lesquels je me réfugiais et il n'y avait plus que cela, mon monde lui appartenait, il tournait autour de son âme, de son amour, de son éternité…

Le cri retentit, un cri terrifiant, de douleur insurmontable, et je pouvais voir Katherine s'écrouler, alors que Stefan et Caroline tombaient lentement à genoux, les yeux dans le vide, les mains sur la tête, fuyant une réalité qu'ils venaient de retrouver, l'emprise de Katherine se mourrait, mais le sang qui vivait sur leurs mains demeurait, comme ce dernier moment avant l'inévitable, ce dernier moment où je les oubliais pour mon immensité, occultant ces pleurs qui pourtant me brisaient le coeur; mon histoire se jouait dans ses yeux, leur intensité m'engloutissait, et je pouvais lui confier ma renaissance sans hésitation, mettre fin à la marche funèbre qui nous emportait maintenant, nous étions libres…

-**Je vais agir vite, mais avant cela, je voulais que tu le saches, je voulais que tu l'entendes. **

**-Non attends…**

**-Je t'aime. Je t'aime aujourd'hui, demain, et jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort t'arrache à moi, et il n'y a plus rien à dire, je ne regrette rien, et ce choix tu le feras, je t'en donnerais l'occasion, mais je veux que tu vives, avec ou sans moi.**

**-C'est toi…et tu le sais.**

**-Alors, je t'attends**, murmura t-il et ses mains caressèrent mon visage.

Il embrassa ma main, et les yeux dans les yeux je fuyais la damnation qui s'amorçait en nous, je laissais ses doigts glisser le long de mes épaules, et la dernière effluve m'effleura, le feu brûlait en moi, mon cœur tambourinait contre mes côtes, et bientôt il toucha la naissance de ma gorge, remontant vers ma nuque, les yeux brillants de larme il mit un terme à mon existence, une seule et unique seconde où ses lèvres murmuraient dans le silence entre la conscience et l'inconscience, où la lumière se perdait dans mon univers, une seule seconde pour rencontrer le néant et le dernier battement, la dernière pulsation, le souffle ultime de la vie qui s'enfuit…

* * *

_« J'ai pris le risque. J'ai pris le risque d'aimer une personne qui pouvait me quitter, composer avec la tristesse et le silence de son absence, avancer dans cet univers qui ne nous était plus destiné j'ai pris le risque de tomber dans le néant, de rester à terre une éternité durant, et je ne le regrette pas. Et je veux que tu te relèves, je veux que tu respires parce que tu en as le droit maintenant il n'y a plus de bataille à affronter, elle vient de mourir dans ses cendres, sous nos yeux dans son enfer coordonné, il n'y a plus rien, juste ce silence, ce silence de tes mots qui me manquent, de tes yeux qui restent clos et c'est insupportable, le temps s'étire, le temps s'enfuit, je porte ton corps, et j'attends ton cœur je t'attends… »_

La lumière est un leurre, et je la fuis. Je peux sentir les mains qui m'étreignent, les voix qui s'installent, mais il n'y a que la sienne qui m'éveille, il n'y a que ses mots pour rejoindre mon silence et je serre sa main dans la mienne, je pourrais le voir sourire, entendre son rire, ses lèvres se posent sur mon front, la chaleur m'envahit, mon cœur s'emballe, mon corps tressaille, et mon monde se reconstruit, sur des cendres, sur des renoncements, et je n'ai plus peur d'ouvrir les yeux, de rechercher son regard et d'achever notre histoire je n'ai plus peur de murmurer dans la mort que ma vie n'est plus un crime, et j'ai soudain le sentiment d'une renaissance éternelle…

Et ce fut notre dernier moment, je relevais la tête pour la voir s'éparpiller, pour la voir mourir et répandre ses poussières dans ce monde qui était à présent le mien, mon reflet se mourrait et je respirais, j'entendais les battements sourd de mon cœur, j'étreignais les mains de Damon, je cherchais la douceur de ses bras, de ses lèvres contre ma joue, et j'assistais à ce spectacle, à cette fin qu'il me semblait avoir écrite moi-même, dans l'ombre jusqu'à maintenant, me donnant enfin le droit d'être libre, nous donnant enfin une vraie voix au chapitre, une vraie destinée à dessiner ensemble, à composer jusqu'au dernier credo, celui que je redoutais et que j'attendais, dans l'errance où dans mes probables paradis artificiels.

Et je penchais la tête pour voir Caroline recroquevillée dans un coin, la tête dans ses mains, les larmes brillantes sur sa peau diaphane, et Bonnie restait debout à ses côtés sans la toucher, comme si le fossé était à présent infranchissable et dans un sens c'était le cas. Damon m'aida à me relever et je croisais le regard affligé de Stefan, ses yeux fuyait bien vite mon immensité et je me rapprochais de lui, les mains le long du corps, dans une sorte d'abandon, marchant sur les restes de Katherine qui jonchaient le sol, habillant si bien ma renaissance que cela me semblait presque impossible que la bataille s'achève ainsi j'étais victorieuse, j'avais pu entre voir cet autre monde que les humains cherchent tant à pénétrer, et les bras de Damon pouvaient continuer à m'enserrer, je n'avais plus peur d'errer, je n'avais plus peur de lui confier un jour mon univers sans merveilles.

**-Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait**, entendis-je dans le silence, et bientôt il se mit à sangloter, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras mais je restais immobile face à sa détresse. **Caroline est…Maintenant c'est trop tard**.

**-Katherine vous a manipulé**, murmurais-je la voix cassée et les mains de Damon s'accrochèrent à mes épaules. **Elle a fait de vous ses marionnettes, et tu…Tu as brisé le cou de Caroline, tu as mis fin à sa vie…**

**-Je me souviens de tout, comme une sorte de rêve, de cauchemar, tout ce sang, toute cette douleur, et toi…Tu avais disparu de mon univers, tu n'étais plus là, **dit-il et il leva enfin les yeux vers son frère en comprenant ce que sa danse macabre avait changé dans notre vie.

Damon s'éloigna, et il rejoignit Caroline repoussant Bonnie et Jeremy pour s'agenouiller face à elle, elle fuyait ses mains, elle fuyait son regard mais il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, cherchant au fond de son cœur une consolation pour cette fin de vie que Katherine avait provoqué, pour cette éternité bien trop longue face à la mort de toutes les personnes importantes, de toutes les essences qui nous parcouraient, et je la vis hocher la tête, elle sanglotait dans ses bras, violente acceptation de sa propre disparition, de ses prochains renoncements, de tous ces deuils à venir qui me glaçaient le sang et Stefan ne bougea pas, il ne les quittait pas des yeux, la nouvelle immortelle et son frère, celui que j'avais choisi, avant la mort, pour la rédemption, pour toujours, et je tremblais, mon cœur se serra à la vue des larmes qui inondait son visage blême.

Trahison.

Il gardait ses mains crispés le long de son corps, et le sanglot qui secouait son corps me bouleversa, il lança un regard désespéré à sa nouvelle compagne dans la damnation, et j'inspirais profondément, chassant cette dernière image que j'avais de lui, cette brisure, ce chuchotement dans la nuit, cette irrévocable réalité.

**-Certaines trahisons sont insurmontables**, finis-je par dire, et il secoua la tête. **Cette fois ci, je dois prononcer ces mots, Stefan, je t'ai trahi, je ne le pensais pas au départ, mais c'est vrai. Je me suis détournée de toi, et je t'ai menti je me suis menti à moi-même pendant longtemps et pendant que tu résidais dans ton monde hors de portée j'ai franchi la ligne, l'autre coté du miroir que j'avais toujours aimé sans le savoir. Je suis désolée je te demande pardon pour tout, pour avoir fuis, pour avoir faillie, mais il était temps. Je devais affronter mon double et mes sentiments, et je l'aime.**

**-Je le sais,** fit-il et sa main se souleva pour caresser ma joue, retombant aussi sec le long de son corps. **Je le vois, et il t'a protégé de Katherine, il a réussi la où j'ai échoué je suis désolé pour ce carnage, pour cette bataille, pour tout. Je suis désolé pour Caroline. Je…Je ne peux rien dire de plus, j'ai le sentiment que Katherine a volé ma vie, ou ce qu'il en restait, c'est fini. **

**-J'ai fuis avec lui, et j'ai découvert ce qui me manquait tant, et ce n'était pas toi, pendant tout ce temps, ce n'était pas ta présence, tu ne me manquais plus. Je t'ai regardé être le jouet de Katherine et je voulais te sauver, pas pour retomber dans tes bras mais pour tout ce que nous avions partagé ensemble et je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je sais que tu dois avoir le sentiment de vivre un mauvais rêve, mais depuis notre dernier je t'aime, j'en ai prononcé un autre, j'en ai entendu un autre, et mon monde s'en est retrouvé bouleversé. C'est fini, rien n'est plus comme avant, les mots ont tout changé, et je l'ai rencontré à mi chemin pour toujours…**

Je pouvais voir ses lèvres trembler et j'attrapais une de ses mains pour les porter à mon visage, sur la pointe des pieds je déposais un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, l'abandonnant au milieu de la pièce face aux cendres de Katherine, dans ce nouveau monde où il n'étreignait plus ma main, ce nouveau monde de la conscience où tous ses actes avaient une répercussion, où ses absences avait changé la donne et la vague de douleur qui vivait dans ses prunelles ne me quittera jamais, je vivrais toujours avec cette image, il eut un sourire triste et s'en fut, laissant dans son sillage un courant d'air glacial et définitif.

C'était une fin, une finalité pour nous tous, que nous soyons liés ou non, que l'amour ou la haine nous définisse, les cendres de Katherine sont comme un linceul, et dans cette nouvelle vie pleine de promesse, j'oubliais le sang pour tracer mes propres mots…

* * *

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews si passionnées; l'épilogue est à suivre directement et il clôturera cette fiction.

Jenny; le site bloque les adresses web externes, je n'ai donc pas pu voir ton mail malgré toutes tes tentatives :-(

Le mot de la fin vous attends.


	8. So I'll keep away and save a place

**Epilogue**

_So I'll keep__ away and save a place for you  
_

_Save a place – 1969_

Je le retrouvais au dehors, assis sur les marches du perron, dans l'attente de mon point final, dans l'attente de ce choix que j'avais déjà fait il y a longtemps, bien avant de tomber dans ses bras, bien avant de le laisser poser son corps sur le mien, et j'abandonnais Caroline à sa nouvelle réalité, j'abandonnais Bonnie et mon frère dans leur bataille future contre ces êtres que j'aimais si profondément, je m'installais, attrapais sa main, cherchant dans le silence, dans la perspective de cette allée vide comme un renouveau, comme une chance ultime de prononcer les mots, de mettre un terme à cette valse d'hésitation qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Pour toujours et bien plus encore.

La vérité c'était imposée, ce n'était pas Stefan, ce n'était pas lui qui manquait à ma vie, qui conduisait mon oxygène, qui faisait vibrer mes sens, ce n'était pas lui qui possédait mon cœur, ce n'était pas lui mon avenir, et je soupirais, sa voix m'avait réveillée, sa voix m'avait ramenée dans ce monde qui ne pouvait plus tourner sans lui.

**-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**, commençais-je et il releva la tête, l'immensité de ses prunelles m'emportait déjà, mais je posais ma voix, mes mots, gravés dans son existence d'immortel **je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, et je t'aime. Je sais bien que cela ne nous correspond pas, et je ne compte pas écrire un roman, je ne compte pas poser de jolies phrases juste pour la postérité. C'est simple, et sans bataille, c'est comme cela que je veux vivre, le plus longtemps possible à tes côtés, que le temps se permette de nous trahir ou non, que la mort nous sépare ou pas, je veux vivre ainsi, de belles journées au soleil, de silence et de sentiment avoués, je veux vivre sans me poser la question de ce lendemain qui terrifie tous les humains depuis toujours de savoir qu'un jour l'absence grandira, qu'un jour la main disparaîtra, le cœur faillira, et les promesses s'envoleront, cette peur de ne jamais retrouver d'ailleurs ou vivre ensemble. Et je sais que je n'aurais pas peur, un jour prochain, je choisirais l'errance, et tu seras là, ce toujours n'aura jamais autant de sens qu'a cet instant, où la vie prendra fin sans que notre histoire n'en soit bouleversée. Et il n'y aura pas d'adieu. Jamais plus. **

**-Il n'y aura pas d'adieu, Elena. C'est ma seule promesse. **

Et il approcha son visage du mien, frôlant ma joue avec douceur, repoussant mes cheveux loin de ces blessures qui dormaient sur ma peau, victoire douloureuse de vérité enfin avouée, de mots gravés dans l'immensité d'un imaginaire qui nous appartenait, et je l'épiais, cherchant la perte dans son regard pour retrouver mon âme, oubliant les ruines pour construire ma vie sur ce reflet qui vivait en moi, sur ce quelque chose qui m'avait sauvé…

* * *

Tout d'abord, je me répète très certainement, mais je dois vous remercier ! Vous m'avez donné un coup de fouet sensationnel, maintenant l'inspiration que je croyais perdue ou ternie depuis des mois refait des étincelles, et cela grâce à vos encouragements, grâce au temps que vous prenez pour me lire, commenter, et apprécier malgré quelques petites gaffes ou mon manque certain de ponctuation, je me laisse tellement emportée parfois que les mots ne peuvent s'arrêter de couler de ma plume imaginaire sur pc…

Ensuite, Elena c'est un peu une partie de moi dans cette fiction. Je me suis énormément servie de mon vécu notamment pour la scène des funérailles, et sa vision de la vie interminable et du paradis inaccessible, c'est la mienne. Parfois, je m'avoue totalement blasée, parfois je garde espoir, mais dans tous mes écrits, l'auteur des mots à une partie de ma vie dans ses actes, même si ici je suis dans un monde fantastique, la réalité à ses prises, et la meilleure façon de donner un sens aux mots c'est de leur donner du cœur.

Après, pour mon Damon, dans cette histoire il y a une part de réalité, de mes relations antérieurs et de mes regrets, voilà tout simplement la finalité, je voulais la happy end que je n'avais pas pu construire, donc dans cette fiction le couple phare ne se désagrège pas, c'est un happily ever after acceptable pour tous ceux que l'on a perdu un jour et qui nous manque. Une note d'espoir et d'optimisme.

J'espère donc vous retrouver un jour dans une autre fiction, et si le cœur vous en dit, ou si vous avez des envies de lectures extérieures, j'ai un site Web personnel, romans et nouvelles se côtoient, mais l'adresse ne peut être donné ici. Donc je vous propose juste de taper « Heaven-Road » point Fr sur un moteur de recherche et de vous laisser guider.

A très bientôt sur Fanfiction ou ailleurs !

A moi de lire d'autres plumes à présent.

Sam


End file.
